A Crazy Thing Called Love
by RomanceGeek414
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a head strong seductive 17 year old living in NYC. What happens when you mix that with the Seductive Devil known as Damon Salvatore? Its a recipe for an epic romance. So much better than it sounds, give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Title- A crazy thing called love

Pair- Damon and Elena

Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire diaries nor its characters if I did I wouldn't be here lol but the storyline is mine.

Rating-M

It was a beautiful morning in NYC, the sun shone through the window and onto the face of the sleeping Elena Gilbert. The light caressed her, making it appear as though she was wearing a halo, slowly she opens her eyes to greet the day with bright cheerful-

"SHIT!"

The alarm clock read 9:55am Elena whipped out her phone like a policemen does a gun, attacking the keypad furiously.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up? Its 9:55 you dick, you were supposed to wake me at nine!." Omg could he be more selfish! Urgh he knows I have to meet my parents for lunch at eleven, he better have a good reason!.

A groggy voice replies with "Sorry sugar I was uh…. preoccupied." he sounded hung over, great just great!

"I don't care what guy your currently occupied in!, I wouldn't care if Brad Pitt was standing on the side of the road in a thong, you should have called and woken me Stefan!." I was fuming it's so like Stefan to get lucky the one night I ask him to wake me up! Especially since today I had my parents to deal with, its enough to drive a girl up the wall!.

"Ouch claws in kitten, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the marshmallow dis morning?" I could practically hear the smile in his tone, he knows I can never stay mad at him every girl needs their gay best friend, its essential like food and water.

I try really hard not to smile and last an impressive three seconds. Before I finally cave in, he knew I would.

"Ok I'm sorry, it's just I'm meeting my parents today and you know that always gets me cranky." It's true I'm not one of those girls that have personalised family jumpers, made by their grandma for Christmas. No I gave mine away after five seconds of skin-to-skin contact.

"I know Hun, I know." he replied sympathetically, he knew my situation. You see my Father cheated on my Mother last year, I found him practically dry humping his sectary in his work parking lot. I came to see if see if he wanted to go to lunch, but froze as soon as I saw them. He looked up at me and the look in his eyes changed from pleasure to shock to finally guilt. He begged me not to tell Mother, telling me that it was a mistake and would never happen again.

I agreed not to tell her, and as he thanked me I told him not to bother. I did this for Mum not for him. I knew if she found out it would crush her, possibly kill her. Everything changed from then on; I no longer looked at this man as Dad only as my Biological Father. He tried approaching me about it numerous times, but I ignored him I was civil to him in public only, nothing more. I didn't want to relive the past so I moved on to more pressing issues.

"Anyway I find myself with a wardrobe dilemma." I continued as I pulled my way through racks and racks of clothing "I'm tied between the Gucci skirt with the designer top or the Prada dress?"

"Hmmm is the Prada dress the one you got recently, or the one from Paris?"

"Neither it's the one I got from London from that shopping spree last December?"

"Oh yes! That little white number, you looked like sex in that Hun! I could just eat you up! You know if I wasn't gay, and you know you always make me doubt Hun." I couldn't help but grin at that one.

"Sexy Prada number it is then, what would I do without you?"

"Easy you'd be dead, or worse a fashion reject!." Ouch! That hurt but he was right, he could give Gok a run for his money.

"Ok well thanks Hun! Kisses mwah, mwah." I kiss into the phone before hanging up. We saw two girls do that 4 years ago in Paris so we adapted, it's like tradition now.

I grabbed the strapless dress from the rack and put it on, it clung to my body like magic, defining my curves and bust hugely before cutting off at mid-thigh. Stefan was right I do look like sex, sex on heels that no one can touch, I felt like Cleopatra in that moment. But that moment was short lived as I saw my hair! I looked like the ex-wife of Frankenstein!, the nightmare was quickly over as I attacked the mane with a comb.

When the mane was finally tame and hung in loose soft curls down my shoulders, I applied some soft lip gloss and eye shadow. I strapped on some designer heels and entered the kitchen. I wonder if Bonnie was up, we started flatting together when we were just 16 and we haven't looked back since. She is my emotional cushion, if something happens in my life that I can't handle, she's right there ready to catch me. Like those nets that catch those circus performers.

I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't up though, she finally left the house and went to a club last night. I begged Stefan to make her go, even if he had to drag her by the ear. I love Bonnie but sometimes she can be too anti-social, I think it was good for her. She's single and needs to mingle, and yes I did just rhyme.

As I pulled out some orange juice Bonnie entered the room.

"Morning."

"Morning sleepy, how'd you sleep?"

"Good." she said quickly a little too quickly.

"Hmm, so did you have fun at the club last night?"

"Well you know it's a club, it was...good."

"Ok what are hiding from me?" I could read her like a book Bonnies never nervous, unless she's hiding something.

"Nothing I just-" but she was cut short as two toned shirtless men walk out of her room.

"Bonjour!" they both said with sexy French accents.

"Why hello ther-" but before I could finish Bonnie pushed me into the lounge. I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face.

"You little slut! Two men in your bed, two!, who are you and what have you done with Bonnie Bennett?" I was serious this is total unnatural Bonnie behaviour, I'm surprised she even knows what a man is. She never talks about men or sex, and whenever its brought up she blushes and looks away she's like a friggen nun, not a sex robot!.

"I know but I was drunk! And they came up to me with their sexy French accents and their toned bodies, and I couldn't say no!." I was so happy that I hugged her, well more like crushed.

"I am so proud of you!, You are now officially a woman!." I was teasing her, she wasn't a virgin but sure acted like it, well before today!"

"Ha Ha." she said dryly "But seriously Elena you can't tell anyone!."

"Phft who am I gonna tell?" except for everyone I thought "Seriously Bonnie you have to have more faith." I replied while slowly backing towards the door.

But not before passing the sexy French boys, who walked up to both sides of Bonnie basically trapping her. She looked like she was stuck in some pawn flick or one of Stefan's weird sex dreams, he'd happily trade places with Bonnie any day.

"Au Reviour! Don't forget to use protection kiddies!" I was being cheeky and I knew it, Bonnie will make me pay for it later, but now it was worth it.

"Ele- "Bonnie's voice was cut off by the sound of a closing door.

I practically skipped down the stairs before pulling my phone out and dialling Stefan's number. He didn't count as just anyone, did he? Oh well.

"Hey what's up kitten, still grouchy?"

"Oh come on that was like an hour ago move on, anyway you'll never guess what I just saw,"

"Brad Pitt in a thong?" he said sarcastically with a pinch of hope.

"Oh very funny ha ha, no something even better."

"Ohhh tell me, tell me!." he sounded like a toddler as per usual.

"Bonnie had two, yes I said two! French boys sleep over! Talk about ooh la la!."

"What! Omg this is bigger than the titanic, bigger than shoes, even bigger than Brad Pitt in a thong!."

"Ok that joke is getting really stale right now, but yes bigger than all these things. We need to celebrate!. "I felt my phone vibrate, I had another call "Ok just hang on a sec."

"Hello?" the voice I heard next had to be his.

"Hello Elena." Damon, it had to be Damon. With his stupid sexy voice and unnaturally stunni- WHAT AM I SAYING?.

"Damon. How did you get this number? Actually don't tell me just go away." As I was about to hang up his voice stopped me.

"Ok I won't tell you how, but I will tell you that you look smashing in that dress, going to see the family I take it?." Fuck.

"Of course your stalking me now, well isn't that just great. I've wasted enough time talking to you so I'm just gonna hang up." I did, but not before catching his last remark.

"Ok see you at the grill." I could pretty much hear the grin in his voice, great just great! Now I've not only got my parents but Damon to! Brilliant! The icing to the cake known as my morning has come.

Opps I almost forgot about Stefan.

"Hey sorry I had another call." Unfortunately.

"That's ok Hun from who?" Shit.

"No one important." Why am I blushing? Get a grip Elena." Ok well back to the celebrations, how bout you supply the chick flicks, and I supply venue and boos." Venue meaning my apartment, and boos meaning whatever liquor I can find.

"Sounds like a girl's night! I'll be there at six, oh and good luck with the lunch Hun I'm rooting for ya!." That's Stefan always so sweet.

"Thanks." I reply, I'm gonna need it.

Thanks guys this is my first fan fiction so I'm kind of nervous but excited so please leave review and be kind! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys hope you like the last Chapter, sorry about the spelling and grammar problems in there, my computer stuffed up so just ignore them if there in here I'll try and fix them as soon as possible. Anyway Enjoy!

I walked along the busy streets of NYC until I reached the grill, and of course who would be looming outside but Damon Salvatore. There are a few words that come to mind when I think of the name Damon Salvatore, but most I can't say. Mainly because I'm a lady and my Christian upbringing forbids it, though that never stopped me before. Its better late than never to stop I suppose.

Everyone knew Damon literally everyone, and if you didn't than your either dead, dying or have been in prison for the last 20 years. Even then you would have heard of him, the only reason we physically know each other, is through our parents. They went to school together, forcing me to be nice to him when in the presence of family members. But when there not around, I make a habit of making sure he's at least 20 metres away from me. But that of coarse only entices him to want to be near me, which explains our phone conversation dis morning.

As I pass him to enter the grill, he throws me one of his signature smirks and winks which works on all the ladies. Except I reply with a lovely lady like eye roll followed by a death glare, this was the routine whenever we saw each other. It never has the desired effect though, quite the opposite actually. He just laughs and the smirk grows bigger.

Finally I make it inside after my little battle of wills with Damon, I can still feel his eyes burning through the back of my head, but I ignore it. The ever present frown on my face disappears as I see my Mum, she has a smile that lights up an entire room.

"Hey Mum." I say with a kiss on the cheek

"Hello darling, you look smashing as always." My Mothers so posh it amazing we share blood.

"Hey Bro." I say as I squeeze my brother to death.

"Hey, ow!." Ha ha he's such a girl.

"That's what you get when you disappear off the face of the earth, for 5 months." I say with a huge grin.

"Hey, I need to work! Unless you want me to live with you?" He knows how to shut me up, I'll give him that.

"Good point." I say quickly, then I look over his shoulder to the girl sitting behind him. Ahh so that's his girlfriend.

"Who's this?" I ask knowing full well the answer.

"Oh I'm sorry, Elena this is Anna my girlfriend." He look genuinely happy and I was so tempted to sing "Jeremy and Anna sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." but I didn't I wanted to at least make a good impression on Anna before she meet the real me.

"Pleasure." I say as I shake her hand

"Pleasures all mine." She replied, wow I'm impressed this is the first girlfriend of Jeremy's I don't hate upon the first five seconds of meeting. But I'm not going to let her know that.

My train of thought was cut off when I turn to see who my Mother is smiling at, I immediately stiffen.

"Hello honey." Mum says as she gives Father a peck on the lips, the sight made me cringe, if only she knew what he did. I bet she give him a whole different greeting, one that involved fists.

"Elena." He says giving me a smile trying to make me forget what he's done, fat chance.

"John." I reply as I sit down before he can even attempt at hugging me, this is how it has been for the past year ever since the...incident.

I pretend not to see the hurt in his eyes or how his smile is forced, I only look at the light reflecting in the glass in front of me.

Finally he sits down and begins to try and make conversation.

"So Elena are you all geared up and ready to go for school tomorrow?" I can see he's actually trying it's pathetic, so I reply with a casual.

"Yip." Pretty much ending the conversation, he just replies with a stiff.

"Good." I immediately want to change the conversation so I look over at Jeremy and Anna.

"So how did you love birds meet?." Phase one of "Is Anna the right girl for Jeremy?" is in motion.

"It's actually a funny story really." Anna begins "I was in the Public Library and was reaching for a book that was way too high, but what can I say? I'm stubborn and refuse to ask for help." She continued with a giggle "So I reached for the book and accidently knocked over an entire row of books onto Jeremy's head in the next isle." She's either very clumsy or very smart.

"And as I bent down to help her pick up the books our heads bashed together, then I saw her face and knew she was the girl for me." He finished while lightly caressing her cheek.

I was so happy for Jer, that I didn't realise the waitress standing there waiting for my order.

"Oh I'm sorry, can I please have the fettuccine Thank yo-." I stopped mid-way I was frozen this can't be happening, a memory flashed through my mind's eye of that day last year, No it couldn't be! But as I looked over and saw my Fathers reaction I knew it had to be true our waitress, is Dad's ex slut of a sectary, Alice.

She grinned at me! She knew who I was, BITCH!

"Sure I'll get that for you straight away." She replied with an evil twinkle in her eye.

This can not be happening, but as she turned and walked away I knew it could. I knew the sound of those heels, they terrorize my mind every time I think back on that day.

I looked over at Dad trying to gauge his reaction, he seemed just as shocked as I was , maybe even a little worried good he should be, all it takes is one word from that bitches mouth and its bye, bye to his marriage.

Mother was totally oblivious to all this, she was too busy looking at Jer and Anna fondly.

"Will we hear wedding bells in the nearby future, by any chance?" She asked hopeful.

Jer was too consumed by Anna to answer immediately, but replied with a "Most definitely"

And she pretty much did a happy dance right on the spot.

"I dunno Jer that means you would have to stay loyal to Anna forever, no sleeping around exc.."

"Elena!." Mother screeched, but I was on a roll, I've been holding this anger in, for much to long it felt amazing to finally let it out.

"I just don't think that's in a man's nature, do you dad?" I replied with a sinister grin that would rival even the cheschire cat.

"That's enough Elena!" Anger seeping in every word he spoke "May I have a word?"

"Of course father dearest." I had never heard so much sarcasm in my voice before, I looked towards the shocked faces on my table. "Excuse me."

Father practically dragged me out the back of the restaurant, but I didn't care I wanted to feel pain I wanted to feel anything other than what I was feeling now.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" He practically screamed in my face.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE!, HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE WHILE THAT SLUT IS SERVING US! "This was it, the time to lay all my feeling out on the table, I never really realised how much his betrayal hurt until now.

"I have no control on where she works Elena, its not a problem I can fix!." Oh that's rich!

"IT SHOULD'NT HAVE TO BE A PROBLEM, IT SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED! " I could feel tears fogging my vision, but I refused to let them fall, I refuse to look weak especially in front of HIM. "How can you look her in the eyes while she says I love you, and then think about what you've done to her!. "I wanted an explanation, No I needed an explanation!.

"YOU DONT THINK IT TEARS MY GUTS EVERY GOD DAMN DAY!." No, no I don't, otherwise he wouldn't have done it.

"OH POOR YOU, POOR DAD THAT MOTHERS LOVE WASNT ENOUGH FOR YOU, THAT YOU HAD TO GO AND FILL YOUR PANTS WITH THAT SLUT!" I'm surprised and grateful that no one could see or hears us.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY!, YOU ARE STILL MY DAUGHTER, AND I AM STILL YOUR FATHER!." No, not anymore.

"Ok you listen and you listen good, you may be my father but I am never gonna be your daughter, YOU GOT THAT!." I screamed, as I pushed past him inside and into the ladies toilets.

The tears were ready to fall, but before they got the chance I quickly wiped them away with a piece of toilet paper from a nearby stall. I reapplied my eye make-up, then take two calming breaths before putting on a fake smile and walking out the door, giving the slut a death glare before walking away.

As I neared the table I saw an unwanted face sitting next to my Mother. OH NO! I don't need this right know not him, anyone but him!.

"Ahhh Elena, finally your back, look who decided to join us!." I'm sorry join us? For a moment I thought I heard her wrong, but at the sight of his smug grin I knew I heard her right.

"Hello Elena."

OH SHIT DAMON!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter this one has a bit more delena which is great, I'm taking the relationship quite slow trying to make it realistic and more memorable. There's more gay Stefan I missed him in the last chappie, Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews if you could keep that up would be much appreciated , it just shows me you guys actually like my story Enjoy.**

"Damon." Was god playing some kind of sick joke on her today or what?

"Why don't you sit down" He gestured to the set next to him, I wanted to burn holes through that chair, making it so that I wouldn't have to sit next to the devil himself. But unfortunately this was not the case, I slowly sat down in the dreaded chair like a sacrificial lamb.

"So Damon." Mother began "What have you been doing these past few months, your parents are well I take it?" I couldn't stop looking at him, my mind drawing devil horns and fangs on his face, he suited them well I thought with a smirk.

"This and that, mostly travelling." Damon's families loaded ,everyone we know is loaded it's like some secret society or group, allowing us to only mingle with "our kind of people" as dad so casually puts it. "And yes mother and father are well, in fact it's funny I ran into you here." Not that funny I thought. "Because we were just discussing how long it's been since we've all seen each other, we were planning on inviting you to stay at our batch this weekend." NO, NO, NO, NO! Don't say it, don't say it!

"Of course Damon, we'd be delighted." And she said it, think Elena think excuses, excuses, excuses. AH HA! Got it!

"But Mother, this weekend is the Charity Event remember? We promised we'd be there." We'll I hadn't exactly planned on going but now I was.

"Oh dear, yes I totally forgot I'm so sorry Damon we've been planning this for months." She shoots she sco-

"Oh didn't Mother tell you?, I guess she must have forgot, the Charity event has been moved to next weekend due to technical difficulties," She misses! Nooooo!

"Oh that's just wonderful, isn't that wonderful Elena!" No it's horrible!

"Oh yes just wonderful." I replied dryly then turned to Damon "Thanks so much for clearing that up Damon, what would we do without you?" I'm gonna kill him.

"My pleasure Elena, you know I'd do anything to help." He bantered back while raising those sinful eyebrows. Focus Elena, Focus.

"Oh yes I'm sure you would, helping people is in your nature." I replied dryly. "What a hero." Hero my ass, more like VILLAN.

"I don't mind being the hero, as long as you're my damsel." He was flirting with me and I was flirting back!

"Oh yes I'm sure your arms will be ready to catch me when I fall." I subconsciously was moving closer to him, just like he was invading my personal space.

"Aww you two are so cute, so how long have you been together?" Anna asked, Excuse me are you crazy!

"Oh no were not together!" We both replied at the same time, we both stared at each other daring the other to blink, I felt a bit like a five year old but I wouldn't back down. Oh no Elena Gilbert never backs down.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed that-" But I cut her off short.

"It's fine." I looked at her than back at Damon. "It's nothing." His eyebrow rose questionably.

I was just about to reply with a snarky comment when I caught Alice eyeing up my Dad, it's about time someone put her in her place.

"Excuse me." I replied instead, as I rose from the table and over to Alice, who immediately began backing away before greeting me with a sarcastic smile.

"How may I help you Miss Gilbert?." She made my name sound like an insult, so that's how she was gonna play? Fine by me.

"We'll for starters you can back off from my Dad, you've done enough damage to this family." I have never felt so much hatred, towards someone I've never met before, in my life.

"Hmmm doesn't seem that way, your Mother doesn't even know who I am, my guess is he didn't tell her and neither did you. Wow when she finds out she's going to feel so betrayed, not just by her husband but by her daughter too, ouch!." I wanted to ring my hands around her throat and never let go.

"Now you listen, and you listen good. If you ever come anywhere near my family ever again I swear to make your life a living hell, I have friends in high places I wouldn't mess with me." I was pretty much burning my eyes through her skull.

"Is that a threat?" Hell yea! It was.

"No just a warning, my parents are happily married. The last thing they need is an attention seeking skank messing that up." I took another step closer.

"So listen to me when I say, back off."

"Have you ever thought honey, that maybe if your parents relationship was so perfect than your father wouldn't have had to come to me." With that she walked off, I felt like someone had just stamped all over my lungs, she was right! I had to get out of here.

But as I turn to leave, I bump into a rock hard chest.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!." I yelled without even thinking, I looked up and saw it as Damon great just great!

"Ouch, you've been cranky all morning what? Did someone shoot a Panda bear?." He said with a smirk, but I wasn't in the mood.

He must have noticed because his next question caught me off guard.

"Hey, are you ok?" He took my shoulders in his hands to pull me to look at his face, he actually looked concerned but I was too angry to care.

"Oh please! Don't pretend that you care!." With that I yanked my shoulders out of his grasp and stormed passed him, part of me felt guilty for treating him like that. But the other part, the part that was currently dominant didn't care right now.

I walked right up to our table.

"Hey, I just remembered I have some study I need to catch up on before school tomorrow, so I'm just gonna go." I was rushing I needed to get out of here, the longer I stayed, the longer my lungs went without oxygen.

"Oh ok sweetie, well we'll call you about the details for the batch later in the week." Mum replied while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I quickly hugged Jeremy and Anna goodbye, ignoring dad while basically running out the front door of the grill.

I gasped as I felt air enter my lungs once again, I felt tears pricking at my eyes and knew there was only one cure : Stefan.

**"Hey where r u?"** I texted, I felt my phone vibrate with a reply.

**"Video store y? U ok?"** I didn't feel like answering that right now.

**"B there in 5."** I replied while crossing the street.

Finally I made it to the store, as soon as I saw Stefan I threw myself in his arms.

"Whoa! What a greeting, if only I could get a guy to embrace me like that!." I didn't reply, that's how he knew something wasn't right.

"Hey?, you ok Hun?. He said more softly while smoothing my hair down my back.

"No, not really." I said with a sad smile

"Do I need to bash someone's face in?." He said with all seriousness, he looked so funny in that moment, so unlike Stefan that I couldn't help but laugh.

"What? I could!." I laughed even harder until it hurt too much, he just stood there with a patient expression on his face.

"Ok I'm done." I replied with a small giggle.

"Good, cause the depressed look really doesn't suit you or that magnificent dress you are wearing, turn around….Elena I said turn around." Reluctantly I did what he commanded, I even struck a pose to make my point that this is ridiculous.

"ELENA GILBERT IS A SEXY BEAST!." Everyone in the video store turned around at his voice, I pinched him in the arm so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if I pulled off a layer of skin.

"Hey! careful with the goods love!" kissing each arm like a pro I just rolled my eyes.

"What goods?." I was deliberately challenging him, he knew it.

"You are so dead!." The tickle fest began, to outside viewers we must have looked like a bunch of idiots. So much so that one of guys had to tell us to please lower the volume.

"I'm sorry she just can't keep her hands off me." If I didn't love him so much I would kill him.

"Now Elena wait till we get home, now come and help me find a movie." The great thing about Stefan is that he didn't push, he knew if I wanted to tell him I would in my own time.

I stuck my tongue out at him and messed up his hair.

"Not the hair! Anything but the hair!" Such a girl, seriously I think god made a mistake when creating Stefan, he must have intended to make him a girl and got mixed up.

"Ok I'm done! What movies do you have right now?" I asked ,he pulled out the three obvious Stefan choices- Gone with the wind, the note book and finally Priscilla Queen of the desert, which he's seen at least a thousand times.

"Stefan it's supposed to be a celebration not a sappy girls movie night, that's Fridays." Then he had to give me the puppy dog look, he's perfected it over the years, using me as his practice arena."Ok fine but you paying!." A huge grin spread across his face as he held my hand as we walked down the aisles to the counter.

All these people were giving me sympathetic looks of "Aww that poor girl doesn't know her boyfriend's gay." I just had to laugh at how wrong they where.

Finally we made it back to the apartment .Stefan basically burst through the doors looking for the two French boys, but was given disappointment as Bonnie told him they left hours ago. That didn't stop Stefan from giving her the evils though.

But the battle of wills ended when Elena pulled out the alcohol, Bonnie was the first to comment.

"Is that the-" I cut her off.

"Yes Bonnie it is." Stefan was next.

"I haven't seen that since Tyler Lockwood's party last year, you know the one where I woke up with a broken finger in the candy aisle of the supermarket." He replied fearfully.

"You always know you're in for a good time when there's a polar bear bleeding, on the label." I gave them my sinister smile while popping open the bottle." Let's drink some shots!."

That's chapter 3 folks hope you enjoyed! Next chapter we have the party, first day of school and some more delena goodness! Be kind and leave a review thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while been really busy, And was working through a mini writers block. I take this opportunity to urge you that if you have any ideas about what you would like to see in this story, to send me a review! Even if you hate this story send me a review! Wow I'm happy today! Mainly because of the delena kiss! Ahhhh omg amazing!**

**Anyway thank you for all the support from- beverlie4055, XxXPlainOldMeXxX, Alyssa92, gentib and lovebaketba! You guys rock!**

"Elena." Bonnie began "Don't you think that would be a bad idea, I mean we have school tomorrow and I don't want to be hung over…again." Here comes the "This is wrong speech" Bonnie's such a goodie two shoes! In life you take risks, especially when you're seventeen it's the age for screwing up! Everyone knows that, Bonnie just needs to-

"Chill! Live a little! Were seventeen were supposed to go to school hung over, or sleep with two really hot French guys during spring break." Spoken like a true screw up. I could see Bonnie blush at my last point she was breaking slowly, she just needed a little push and I knew exactly what to say.

"Unless of course." I took a step closer "You're scared?." I finished with a sly grin. Bonnie may be a goodie two shoes, but one thing she hated more than anything was being seen as a coward. Bonnie's eyes flashed with anger but I took it as acceptance to the challenge.

"Never." She replied sweetly, while taking the bottle from my hands "I'll get us some glasses." She finished while walking away.

"Nicely played Hun, should I be keeping score with a bowl of popcorn on hand?." Such a Stefan thing to say in a moment like this. Stefan love's conflict in fact he watches re-runs of the TV program "Tabitha Takes Over" and sometimes "Hell's Kitchen." Stefan thinks that Gordon Ramsay just needs a gentle soul to help balance out his anger issues; he's a huge believer in Ying and Yang, Soul mates exc… Sometimes it's a laugh, other times I kinda wish I had that. Someone who knew me completely and still loved me, but I'm not as naïve as Stefan is I don't believe in fate.

"There's no need." I finally replied "I've already won." I finished with a smile, showing off my pearls.

"I know Hun, but we want to at least give Bonnie a chance." That was a compliment in our language, though to outsiders it probably wouldn't have seemed that way.

"Ha ha." I giggled before Bonnie finally returned with three shot glasses and my Ipod which she handed to me. I immediately went over to the stereo to plug it in and chose "You Make Me feel by Cobra Starship." As the music started booming out the sides, Bonnie began pouring the shots.

"After you." I insisted I wanted to see if she would actually go through with it, part of me knew she would.

"Oh no! Ladies first." Me a lady?, Pfht! Yea right! Of course Stefan took this as his queue to down his shot. I'm not sure if this was to stop me and Bonnie's little cowgirl stand off, or if he really considered himself a lady. Either way it was hilarious.

"WOAH!." Cough, cough "It still packs a punch! Come on ladies you're not gonna leave me hanging are ya!." With a glance in Bonnie's direction we downed the shots.

"Let's get this party started!." We were in for a looong night.

7 HOURS, 24 COUGHING FITS AND 5 NOISE COMPLAINTS LATER…

"Look at me I'm Minnie mouse!" Stefan was wearing one of Bonnies blood red bra's with white poka dots on his head, as he jumped out from behind the couch, I had such a surprise I pretty much coked on my drink.

"You look….

"Sexy, gorgeous, FAB-U-LOUS I know you're loss of air and words say it all." He replied striking a OTT pose, now he really looked like something out of Priscilla Queen of the Desert. I pulled out a fake camera and started taking shots.

"Oh yea! Work it! Naughty, sexy!." I walked ( more like tripped ) over to the balcony "HELLO NEW YOUR CITY! STEFAN DONAVAN IS A SEXY BEAST! WOOOAAAHHHHHH!." I felt like Rose, out of that movie with a boat that I can't name at this point in time, I heard some kind of tribal music being played. I turned to see Stefan and Bonnie pretending to be trees or rivers or maybe both, hahahaha.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKERS! WHERE TRYING TO SLEEP!." That lovely greeting came with a bang from above us, the dancing stopped and we all gave evil's to the roof.

"Did he just-

"Yes Bonnie he did." That MOFO!

"OH NO HE DID'NT! HE IS SOOOOOOOO DEAD IM GONNA TAKE MY SEXY ASS UP THERE AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF-." Stefan was trying to make a threat but he had no idea how to, he couldn't hurt a fly, no literally! He can't hurt a fly; He refuses to spray them because "Flies are people too." So I knew the task of teaching that punk a lesson fell to me.

"No, allow me this requires a woman's touch." I insisted while strutting over to the door, I could never in a million years have guessed who was on the other side of the door.

"Damon! ?." He just gave me one of is sinful smirks "How….how do you know where I live?." Now he's following me home, great! Another thing to add in my case, when applying for a restraining order.

"I already knew you lived in this building, and well the sign pretty much did the rest." Sign what sign?.

"Huh?." He just pointed to the door, of course, written on a piece of note paper stuck to the door was :THE SEXY BEAST'S KNOWN AS ELENA GILBERT AND BONNIE BENNET LIVE HERE." Also in smaller writing on the bottom it included "AND PRISCILLA QUEEN OF THE DESERT AKA STEFAN." It also had his cell number with CALL ME next to it sooooo Stefan.

"Hmmmmm right, and you're at my door because?." The question was slurred but still made sense..kinda.

"Charming as always, you left your coat at the grill figured you'd want it back." Ok Damon Salvatore may be many things but sweet was not one of them.

"And?..." I know he wants something, I just don't know what. But whatever it is I intend to make sure he does NOT get it.

"And nothing Elena, this is a perfectly innocent gesture." Yea well the smirk doesn't back his story, that smirk should be on Satan or in a Russian porn flick, which reminds me it's almost February Stefan's order will be coming in soon.

"Hmmmm the word innocent, is never to be used in a sentence that includes or is spoken by you, your bad." Ok I could strangle myself by how horny that sounded! I was flirting with him, ME flirting with HIM!.

"Teach me to be good." He replied while taking a step closer to me, invading my personal space NO! This is bad, sober Elena is immune to Damon's charm, drunk Elena not so lucky.

"Good, I didn't think good was in your vocabulary." While leaning closer to him his overpowering addictive scent entered my nostrils, causing my vision to go hazy with desire, he doesn't have to even do anything and women are attracted to him like magnets.. OK THIS HAS TO STOP.

"For you I'd be willing to make an exception." We were sooo close five centimetres at most! Stefan had to choose that exact moment to walk in.

"Elena who you talking t-" Stefan's eyes roamed Damon's body with approval "Why hello there." He replied while suddenly leaning against the doorframe, Stefan's interruption felt like I was being hit with ice cold water that quickly fizzed out my desire, I instantly stood back. As I realised what was about to happen I didn't know whether to hug, or strangle Stefan for interrupting. I was going to kiss Damon Salvatore! ME! But I guess I shouldn't be flattered, Damon jumps anything with boobs.

"Hi." Damon responded awkwardly, suddenly I realised that Damon and Stefan had never met before.

"Stefan this is Damon." Stefan smiled his flirting smile UH OH! "And Damon this is Stefan."

"Her BFFL." Of course like I've said before sooooo Stefan.

"So you two are…." EWWW NOOO I mean I love Stefan sure, but he's like my brother, well sister.

"Oh No! Stefan's gay." Stefan just smiles his winning smile.

"Oh, that explains the costume." I never really got to look at Stefan's costume he was still wearing the bra on his head, but now had a fake earring in, along with my favourite stilettos and a touch of red lipstick.

"I thought the costume would be a dead giveaway." I replied while giggling anyone who saw Stefan would assume he's gay, not just by what he wears but by how he acts.

"Hmmm true, but you could be into role play, S&M, I don't know how kinky you sex life is." The sex life he speaks of does not exist at the present time, but will be up and running soon. We just continued glaring at each other, we do that a lot.

"Elena." Stefan asked shaking me out of zone "Aren't you going to ask Damon inside?." Hell No!

"NO!, I mean I'm sure Damon has other things he needs to-." But oh no I'm not that lucky.

"Not at all Elena, I would love to come in." Of course you would cause you're a-

"Come in! come in!." Stefan practically dragged Damon inside showing him around, I desperately needed a drink. I found Bonnie on the kitchen floor asleep, holding a wooden spoon against her like a teddy bear. I just smiled at her and dragged her by her feet to her bedroom, if it wasn't for her unnaturally loud snoring, It would have looked like I was dragging a dead body. That's what it felt like when I put her on the bed, I waltzed back into the kitchen grabbed the bottle of alcohol and took a huge gulp.

The more I drank the more the alcohol took over my brain, I need some sleep so I make my way through the apartment to my room. As I was about to take my top off, I froze when I saw Damon standing there in all his naked was obvious from his wet hair that he had taken a shower, but that's not where my interest was, I was mesmerised from the drops of water slowly dripping down his toned back and arms and finally ASS! to the swish of his hair. To say Damon Salvatore was handsome was an understatement he IS A GOD! That kind of body is made to be in magazines not in my bedroom.

The current situation finally catches up to me, so I politely but loudly clear my throat. This catches his attention as he slowly turns around. Don't look down, don't look down I kept chanting in my head.

"What are you doing!" I hope to god he did hear the slight crack in my voice, or that the desire I felt wasn't plastered on my face.

"Well Stefan suddenly didn't feel so good so he puked on me, he told me there was a shower in your bedroom and you wouldn't mind, so here we are." He knew I would mind, it was clearly written on his face in his mischievous smirk .

"Where's Stefan?." I was going to kill him.

"He left, said he'd see you at school tomorrow. Do you have a towel?, it's a little chilly in here." Damon wasn't modest he knew he was gorgeous and used it to his full ability. He was doing it now, trying to tempt me but I will not give in. I knew I made a mistake by not answering him straight away because he started once again.

"Like what you see?." I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face with a good right hook, he knows I like what I see! He knows! That smug bastard.

"No, why would you think that?." Because you an ASS!

"My eyes are up here." He replied, and then I realised I had been staring at his chest for the past ten minutes, hey I'm only human!

"Could you pass me that towel?." He indicated to the chair on my left with the blue fabric hanging over it. He was daring me, daring me not to look or walk away. I never say no to a dare, my next action I don't know whether the alcohol or just my insanity took hold. But I grabbed the towel and slowly stalked up to him like a spider does it's pray, I felt like a seductress sexy, dominant and powerful.

He extended his arm to take the towel, but I gently pushed his hand away and stood as close to him as possible without skin to skin contact. The shock was evident on his face but he was also impressed, and defiantly turned on because Mr happy started to spring to life. I slowly wrapped the towel around his hips and tied the knot. I then stood on my toes to reach his ear, my lips grazing his lobe as I spoke in the huskiest tone I could manage.

"I'm not that easy." I quickly turned around and walked away swaying my hips, to let him know who he's messing with. I feel his eyes burning at the back of my head and can't help the grin that covers my face as I turn the corner. I spot the alcohol on the bench and decide to have a victory drink, well more like bottle.

My vision is hazy and I can't think a coherent thought, I quickly realise that Damon's not going to stay in my room forever, well maybe if I chain him to the- WHAT AM I SAYING! I have to hide I see the coat closet, I know he'll never find me there! So I quickly open it up and walk to the very back no, no, no! This can't be happening!.

"Elena, what are you doing?." I turn dammit he found me! Oh well I better tell him.

"I can't find Narnia!." I finish, this is of course very serious and I hope Damon will under-. I hear laughing and see Damon's face, he's as red as a tomato he's laughing at me!

"It isn't funny! If I can't go back to Narnia then I can't save Aslan, and he so fluffy!." I'm crying now rivers of tears streaming down my face. I sound like a five year old who found out there was no Santa, but I was too busy with my tantie to care.

"Hey, it's ok….um…. the other people can save him you know, pasta, lu lu exc.., he'll be fine." He was patting my back softly. I giggle he has the names totally wrong.

"You mean, Peter and Lucy Hahaahaah." I smile at him and he smiles back , not a smirk a genuine smile it suits him, I like it.

"Yea.' He replies, there's that smile again.

"You're right, he'll be ok." I Yawned" I'm so tired." I lean against his shoulder, I can feel myself falling asleep. I feel Damon pick me up bridal saddle and walk me to my room, I almost fall asleep when I feel the soft cushions by my head. I feel Damon pull away but not before grabbing his hand, I feel his whole body tense.

"Thank you, Damon." I open my eyes and smile at him, the tension in his arm withers away.

"Your welcome, Elena." I like the way he say's my name.

"Your actually a really great guy, when you're not busy being an ass." I hear him give a soft laugh, as he sits on my bed facing me.

"Oh really? Why thank you Elena." I laugh lightly.

"Why don't you do it more often?." I feel him tense up again, and the mask falls back into place.

"Now where's the fun in that." He replies with a smirk.

"There you go putting up your defences again; this is why I don't like you when you're like this. You're a decent guy why don't you show it?." He doesn't answer. His eye brows just furrow together in concentration, I don't know how long we hold eye contact, feels like forever.

"Anyway good night Damon, and thanks." I give him one last look before closing my eyes and dozing off.

"Good night, Elena." I feel the weight of bed shift as his lips brush my forehead, my head tingles at the contact.

I hear the door close as he leaves, part of me wants to call out to him, but I can't move I'm too tired. So I settle with the tingling feeling on my forehead, my lips jealous because they want to have the same sensation, and I can't help but agree.

**THE MORNING…..**

**BRINGBRING, BRINGBRING.**

"Ahhh shut up!." I lean over and smash the button on the alarm clock causing it to go silent.

"Hmmmnnnmmmnmm." I mumble as I try to get up, but stop as soon as a searing pain enters my head.

"AHHHH Damn hangovers." I take it slowly this time and put my cookie monster slippers on, I then realise I'm still in the same dress from yesterday.

"Wow I must have been drunk." As I stumble over to the mirror, I almost have a heart attack at what I see, I look like a zombie.

"We have some serious work to do my friend." I say while pointing at my reflection, I feel a strange tingly sensation on my forehead; I move my hand to touch it and shrug.

"Must be the alcohol." I finish before turning to enter the kitchen.

**Well that's chapter 4 hope you like! Lots of delena and drunk Stefan! hope you enjoyed the fluffy delena scene near the end there don't forget to R&R!I really wanna hear what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are AMAZING! I got 6 reviews on the last chapter! Ahhhhh! Soooo cool! Also I want to apologize for not thanking all of you who have added this story to your favourites or alerts. All 39 of you! I barley ever check my emails I'm anti-social that way, I want to take this opportunity to thank you soooo much! You have boosted my ego off the charts! So here's another chapter for you! I hadn't planned on writing this till tomorrow but you guys made me feel so bubbly inside I had to write! So read, enjoy and please review!**

My head felt like hundreds of tiny soldiers with axes, were attacking it at once. I'm surprised I can still see SPLAT! ...or maybe not EWWWWW Well this morning has stared out just great! I feel like Popeye has beaten the crap out of me, I can't remember half of what I did last night! And now I've stepped in puke! Fantastic! I should have my own soap opera called "How NOT to run your life!." It could be worse I guess, at least I woke up at home, my clothes seem to be intact and there's no hot strangers in my bed ( How is that a good thing, again?.)

As I look up I almost have a heart attack, it looks like a zoo has run wild in here, or a really intense orgy had taken place. The kitchen was a mess, pots and pans filled with concoctions of strange colours, the walls are covered in what I can only hope is porridge, but the smell tells me differently. The lounge is defiantly the worst, will toilet paper hanging from the furniture and ceiling, empty alcohol bottles scrambled along the shelves and floor. And let's not forget the lovely picture of a penis taking up the entire wall. On closer inspection it seems to be drawn in red lipstick, with of course the artists name below it: STEFAN THE SEX MACHINE!

Its times like these I wish I had a genie, though I would probably use the three wishes on something more important like poverty or shoes- yea defiantly shoes. My daydream was interrupted by a knock SHIT! Who could that be? I wondered as I zigzagged my way to the door.

"Oh! Good Morning Elena!." Mrs Bloomsbury practically shouted in my face, well it sounded like shouting from my end, but then again I'm hung-over.

"Morning Mrs Bloomsbury." I replied in a groggy voice. Mrs Bloomsbury lives in number 6 just a couple of doors down from us. She's one of those posh women, you know the "Don't worry darling, I have everything you need." Kind of person, she's lovely though, a bit in your face at times but I like to think of her as my grandma. Well, most of the time.

"Oh, I see those party animals last night kept you up too, those savages." She replied with a disapproving scowl. I gave her an agreeing smile, she obviously didn't know that me and my friends were the "savages" And well, what she doesn't know can't hurt her- right?.

"Hmmm yes I agree- savage, they should be ashamed." I was born to be a liar! Honestly I surprise myself every day! Everyone thinks of me as the sweet, innocent Elena Gilbert incapable of lying. Apart from of course my family and friends, but it's their job to know the real me and put up with it.

"Yes they should but that's not why I'm here, the courier downstairs didn't know which one was yours, so I saved him the trouble and brought it up for you." See what I mean, by grandma?

"Thank you so much, Mrs Bloomsbury." I replied with a smile as I took the package from her hands this must be my laptop which I sent in for repairs.

"You're very welcome dear, though I must say I'm surprised to see you still at home." I looked at her confused. "Don't you return to school today?." FUCK, FUCK, FUCK and did I mention FUCK!

"Oh yes! Thank you so much, I have to go!." I say politely, trying to get her to leave without slamming the door on her face.

"Not a problem, have a good day Elena." She smiled while before walking ( slowly ) away.

"You too!." I finished quickly, before slamming the door shut. SHIT BONNIE! I sprinted to her room avoiding the puke, before bursting through the door. Of course she was asleep, still holding the spoon with a silly smile on her face. I grabbed one of the closed curtains and yanked it back releasing the penetrating light straight onto her face.

"Ahhhh it burns! What the fuck Elena!." The silly smile was no longer on her face instead it was replaced with the "I'm gonna kill you!" Glare, I should know I perfected it.

"I have one word for you." I replied, the scowl still on her face. "School!." This got her out of bed like a bucket of cold water.

"SHIT! I told you! I told you! It was a bad idea, but did you listen to me NOOOO!." Ok I really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Save the speech until later, then you can rant and rave to your hearts content. But for now let's just get ready for school." I finish while pointing to the clock that now said 8:30 we have 45 minutes to get our ass's changed, cleaned, out the door and to school.

"Fine truce, for now." She replied, with the tone that meant that this was far from over, this was WAR.

"Great!." I said sarcastically with two thumbs up, before taking my exit.

Again I sprinted across the apartment this time to my room slamming the door shut. Looking through my closet I find my Armani black jeans, my designer white singlet with a belt wrapped around my waist along with my Prada boots and Chanel bag. I applied some eye make-up along with gloss, and then ran a comb through my hair. I look fabulous, especially for a 20 minute rush job.

As I finished, I walk back into the living room to see Bonnie standing there tapping her foot impatiently. She was wearing a simple white sun dress with a head band; she looks adorable like a little doll.

"What took you so long?." And suddenly not so cute anymore, it's amazing how much anger can fit into one person; Stefan would say she's releasing "Bad vibes".

"Hey! This-" I indicated to my body before continuing. "Takes time, and normally it takes me double this long, don't I get points for that?." I replied with a cheeky grin trying to make a joke.

"No, let's just go." Apparently no jokes today, I understand why she's angry…..sort of. But even the ice queen has to melt at some point.

"Ok then." We both turn and walk out the door.

As we reach the front of the apartment our private car pulls up. Even though I don't live with my parents anymore they still let me have my own private car, a girls gotta have some fun.

"Morning, Carson." I greet him with a smile.

"Good morning Miss Elena, Miss Bonnie bit late aren't we today?." He replied with a small smile. Carson has been my driver since before I can remember; he's part of the family. Sometimes I think he's more my father than my real father, He's been my best friend and sometimes seems like the only one I can trust.

"Not my fault." Bonnie answered while giving me a teasing look, finally the ice queen was melting told ya she had to, Carson just gives a small laugh.

"What Bonnie means is that we got up to a bit of mischief last night, you won't tell on us will you Carson?." I reply with a sweet smile. Carson smiles brightly and replies

"You know I'd never do that Miss Elena, I love you too much, come on hop in." He always covers for me, he tells me he thinks of me like a daughter but he still won't drop the MISS Elena. One time I asked him to just call me Elena, he told me it wasn't proper and was against the tradition of being a driver. So I just left it.

Bonnie and I hopped in the car, then we set off for school, we only have 15 minutes to get there and we were only half way there, I hate to admit it but I'm getting a little nervous, especially when we hit the lovely morning traffic. Carson lets out a huge sigh and apologizes.

"It's ok Carson we'll just walk." I nod to Bonnie as she opens the door "Thanks Carson." We both say while shutting the door.

"Goodbye girls have a good day, learn something." Doubt it, we just smile then nod before walking off.

Time was ticking, taunting us; it didn't take long before we started running. Time quickly went down to 10 then 8 then 6 exc…, finally we reached school "Livingston Academy for Boys and Girls" it's a private school, of course. We now have 3 minutes to make it to our first class, Bonnie has geography and I have history with Mr Prisk.

We split up promising to meet up at the food court at lunch. I quickly bolted to History, but I was too late. The bell had already gone signalling that class had begun. I gave Stefan a panicked look, begging him to help me; he made gestures with his hands meaning duck and crawl. I just gave him a look that said "Are you serious?" he just nodded, typical Stefan. I gave him an eye roll which meant ok, I slowly opened the door. The teacher was too busy writing notes on the board to notice. I than shut the door behind me and crept along the floor, I felt like I was in Spy Kids though I think I'm a little too old to be in it, probably more like Mission Impossible or better yet Kim Possible. I better think positively if I wanna survive this.

I either want to laugh or thank god at the fact that Mr Prisk's back was still turned, he had no idea I was in here. Everyone was either giving me smiles and looks of encouragement or trying not to piss their pants with laughter, I've got to say 90% of the class went with the second option. Finally I reached my destination just as Mr Prisk began saying the roll (with his back still turned, amazing!)I quickly but gently (as you could be in this situation) plopped myself on the chair just as Mr Prisk read.

"Elena Gilbert."

"Here." I spoke triumphantly; he spun round and gave me a look of shock, that later set into a raised eyebrow. I just gave him an innocent smile as he turned back around and continued reading down the roll.

I reached my hand out and gave Stefan a high-five, he then mouthed "Well done, Hun!." I just gave him a huge grin and accepted his praise.

It felt like forever until the bell finally rung, we all bolted up from our seats to reach for our bags. Mr Prisk then gave us a reminder.

"Don't forget your paper on "The Roman Lifestyle" is due next week." I was ready to bolt, but of course I'm not that lucky "Elena can I see you a moment?." DAMN IT!

I look over at Stefan and mouth "Help me." He just gives me the thumbs up before walking out. Some friend! I turn back round to Mr Prisk and reply with a casual "Sure, what's up?." As if everything's totally normal, it's really not.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering how you suddenly popped into class today?." He replied giving me a smile. OH SHIT he knows! Think Elena! Don't freeze!

"Well what can I say, you probably just over looked me and don't worry about it. It's not your fault, I swear I've shrunk over the spring break, don't let the heels fool you." Good one! Elena NOT.

"Hmmmmm, can't say I've heard that one. Since its first day back from spring break and your excuse was so fresh, I will it slide just this once." He finishes with a grin. YES!

"Thank you sir, it won't happen again." I say returning his smile. I swear I must have nine lives!

"Make sure it doesn't, you may go." I nod and leave, letting out a huge breath once outside thedoor, before making my way to my locker. That was too close I think before collecting my books and closing my locker. Stefan suddenly pops up like a fairy god mother.

"AHHHH." I scream before hitting him "Don't scare me like that!."

"Poor baby!." He replies laughing.

"Yes! Poor me, how could you ditch me like that!." I ask while hitting him again.

"What is up with you and the hitting today, Hun? I'm valuable handle with care, everyone else does." He finishes with a grin and I can't help but laugh.

"Ha ha very funny! Hey! Where did you go last night? Thought for sure you'd crash at ours." I ask but nothing could have prepared me for his answer.

"Well I woke up in some strip joint downtown, dressed up as Barbara Streisand." OMG! Hahahahahahahaahh! How does someone respond to that?

"WOW!." I say trying my hardest not to break down and laugh.

"And that's not even the best bit." I'm sure it's not "I found twelve numbers in my pocket! Plus 120 bucks! I don't remember getting lucky or how lucky, but I know I got lucky." Sure that made total sense "And the bar owner said I could come back whenever I want! Asked me to bring a friend next time too, how bout it Hun? You up for it?." He asks raising his eye brows up and down like they do in those cartoons. Right now I feel like I'm in a cartoon, everything's still spinning from the hangover.

"You know what? You get me drunk enough one night and I might take you up on that." Stefan looks happy with that. "Which reminds me how are you not dead right now you had twice as much as me!." It's a miracle he's even standing with all the alcohol he consumed last night.

"Easy I am currently drunk!." Come again? "You see if you get drunk now, then you instantly become numb and then you don't feel the effect of the hangover! See I'm a genius Hun! Their gonna write stories about me!." Now I know he's drunk.

"Yes but then your hangovers just gonna double when you no longer drunk! Silly!." I couldn't help but laugh at him he's just sooo cute!

"Oh yea, I didn't think of that." Aww he looks like his dream was just crushed, but I know I haven't crushed his dream. Because his REAL dream is to make on Broadway or at a Burlesque club, you should see his impression of Single ladies by Beyonce. Way better that that kid off glee!

"Awww poor baby." I say mimicking his earlier words, he just gives me a scowl and pout.

"Seriously this hangover sucks! I can't even remember when you left!." I tried thinking back but it's just blank.

"Hmmmm sometime after that sinfully sexy Damon arrived, oh yea! After I puked on him! I'd watch out if I were you Hun, not even a nun would turn him down!." I'm Sorry! DAMON! Was there!

"Damon, as in Damon Salvatore?." Please say no!

"Yip! With the sparkling blue eyes and the raven hair and that smirk rawwww! If you don't take him I will."

"NO!." I answer without thinking, WHAT AM I SAYING!

"I mean… he's not your type trust me!." Pathetic Elena! Pathetic!

"Oh I got it you've got the hot's for him- it's cool Hun, there are plenty of other fish in the sea just waiting to top this!." He indicates down his body.

"I don't have the hot's for him!." Somewhere in my head it screamed DENIAL! But I just politely told it to stuff it!

"Hmmmm sureee whatever Elena, bring bring." He mimics the bell "Oh is that the bell? Well see you later alligator." He responded in a sarcastic tone "Mwah mwah, call me, txt me- whatever bye Hun." He waved and walked away.

I barley even responded was he right? Did I have feelings for Damon? No! It's impossible I can barely stand the guy. Again that little part in my head whispered- liar.

The day passed slowly, it was horrible! It felt like forever until I finally got home. I was greeted with the mess and landfill now known as my apartment.

"I guess we better clean it up." Said Bonnie, we were both just standing there looking at it, consumed by how messy it was.

"Yea, I guess we should." I responded but neither of us moved.

Luckily I spotted a jacket out of the corner of my eye, it was defiantly a man's jacket but I wasn't Stefan's because it wasn't bright coloured or sparkly (Translation: it wasn't pink.)

Then I remembered what Stefan said about Damon being here last night and knew it was his. It screamed Damon it was black and mysterious just like him. Most people would say I'm overanalysing the jacket, but no trust me when I say it SCREAMED Damon Salvatore. This was my escape route from cleaning the apartment and boy was I gonna take it!

"Hey it looks like Damon left his jacket here last night." That was soooo NOT subtle.

"Damon? What was Damon doing here?." Bonnie asked. She hated Damon, when the two met they instantly disliked each other. Like it was written in the stars for them to act this way around each other, fate exc.. not that I believe in such things. But it's always a laugh when they're in the same room together.

"Don't ask me. Stefan told me, I dunno why he was here." And it was the truth…mostly.

"Hmmmm well burn it, see if I care." See what I mean about instantly disliking each other?

"I better return it, you know manner's and all." Manners my ass.

"OH NO! You are not leaving me here to clean this up alone!." Um yea I am….sorry.

"I'll be back before you know it, cya!." I shout before closing the door hearing Bonnies muffled

"ELENA!" Before running downstairs and out the door.

Ok time to face the devil himself- DAMON SALVATORE

**Hope you guys like the chapter! There wasn't any actual Delena scenes more just talk about them. But that all comes next chapter! Thank you again for all your kind words, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys like this chapter! If there's anything you want to see happen, or dislike in this story then please send me a review. Your opinions really mean a lot to me!**

**Thank you to: kaskikl20, PotterLover102, MARYISAMAZING, tvdfanficfan, Pandora-4787 and beverlie4055! And all of you who have favourite or put this story on your alerts! You guys rock!**

As I neared the steps to Damon's lair I felt my heart rate triple. It was like I was in some cheesy horror movie, All it needed was screechy wooden stairs and a musty old house with a creaky door, and we'd be all set!. But of course this was not the case, Instead of all this; there was a beautiful polished white porch with columns along the front, kind of like one of those temples in Greece. Where you worship a god, in this case Damon the god of se- DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE! My head screamed at me.

I could not afford to think like this when facing the god-I mean dragon known as Damon Salvatore. You have to have your wits about you, it's like talking with one of those annoying sales people. No matter how many times you say" I'm just browsing, I don't wanna buy anything." They just keep coming back, trying to manipulate you into buying something, hypnotism I guess, and Damon defiantly has the eyes for it. You have to keep your guard up around people like him; I don't like how Damon can sometimes read me like a book. It makes me feel exposed-naked which is probably what he wants, and if I also end up naked in his bed that's just a bonus… for him of coarse not me.

I took a huge breath before knocking on the steel door, I felt like I was outside the headmistress's office. I should know I practically live there, I wouldn't be surprised if they have a special seat on reserve for me, but somehow this felt much scarier. I gripped the jacket I was holding tighter as I heard footsteps approach the door, a sudden tingling began on my forehead that felt oddly familiar. WHAT AM I DOING? I'm acting like some fifteen year old, with a school girl crush! I cannot face him this way, I think as I turn to make a run for it. But Damon's impeccable timing ruins my chances as he opens the door, a seductive smile on his face as if he knew it was me all along, followed by a flirtatious Damon like comment.

"Miss Gilbert how may I help you?." SHIT! I think as I feel a throb begin downstairs, OMG he say's friggen five words and I'm Horney! I'm acting like a slut, though Stefan would say I'm connecting with my inner sex kitten. Suddenly I realise I've taken too long to respond.

"I believe this…. Thing, belongs to you." I reply while throwing his jacket at him. Good, deflection is good, I keep repeating to myself, trying to smother the flame that's started in a very inconvenient place. Flowing back into our usual routine, I throw a disgusted look in his face, to make it look as if his jacket burnt me. Though it was surprisingly soft and I missed holding it- ok it must be that time of the month for me to be acting this way around HIM.

"Hmmm, and you came all this way just to bring this back to me?." He replied gesturing to his jacket, his smirk growing even larger. I wanted to punch him for making me feel this way, for the first time in my life I'm actually at loss for words , why AM I here?. Maybe because I was having a bad day, and wanted to take it out on him? Or did I actually MISS him? Evaluating the situation in my head I vote for opinion A, and go with replying with an insult.

"I was scared it would burn through the couch, I have no idea where it, or mainly you have been." I reply with a sinister grin, ohh that was a good one! Stefan would be proud, its defiantly going in the book.

The book is something me and Stefan created before we started High School, it's filled with insults and comments to win bitchy arguments, or get you out of uncomfortable situations, Like this for example. High school is like an arena, where words are your only safe weapon of choice. If you throw a punch at anyone at our school, it instantly goes on your file along with a call to your parents, and you're expelled as a bonus. How do I know all this? Easy, two words KELLY MICHAELS.

Kelly was an exceptional student I knew her since primary, teacher's pet not a scratch on her file ( not like me ) Until the day she had a run in with the Queen B of our school, Katherine Pierce. Let's just say, words were exchanged until Kelly threw a punch, while Kelly was expelled Katherine walked away without a scratch, the bitch has numerous lives. The headmistress explained the only reason Katherine wasn't punished is because she did not retaliate or use violence.

This of course was a lie, the ACTUAL reason Katherine was not punished, had something and everything, to do with the fat cheques her father pay's out to the school. Making her immortal on school grounds, it's just like finding the immunity idol on Survivor, no matter how many times you try and vote her off the island, it doesn't even touch her.

Pulling myself back to the situation at hand, I waited for Damon's reply, and I got it, a nice loud laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"Hahahah, it's always interesting when you come for a visit Elena." The visits he speaks of, happen once in a blue moon, this is actually only the second time I've been to this house, I'm surprised I even remember where it is.

"Hmmmm, well I needed an excuse to get out of cleaning the apartment, otherwise Bonnie would have chained me to the wall." I reply with a small smile.

"Hmmm yes, Bonnie." The look on his face was priceless, I couldn't help but laugh. I saw his eyes light up at this and a warm smile spread over his features. I was mesmerised, he was annoyingly handsome, like a model for Armani or a men's perfume as I like to call it, well it is! It made it hard to hate him at times, especially when he's like this.

His next question shocked me to the bone.

"Well since you're avoiding the witch, and acting all damsel in distress like, I'll be your hero and ask you to come in." he smirked as he moved to the side, making room for me to come in. He looked like a spider trying to tempt me- the fly, into his web well in this case lair.

This would be the first time I would actually step INSIDE his house. The only time I have ever been here was when I was fifteen, I was with my parents back when everything was normal, in other words before my father decided to act like Charlie Sheen, and sleep around. We were dropping off something for Damon to give to his parents, I had only caught a glimpse inside and what I saw didn't impress me. It looked like what I imagined the play boy mansion to look like, dozens of girls in clothing that barley covered there ass's, waiting around for their master's attention.

When we started to leave he saw me staring at them, he just turned and gave me a wink. It filled me to the top with disgust like an overflowing jug, from then on, that had been my definition of Damon Salvatore. A womanizer who took what he wanted for a good time, then threw them away, I guess that's when my hostility towards him began. But this Damon was different he seemed…. Almost civil, it's creeping me out.

But no matter how creped out I felt, I still gave him a sort of sign of acceptance, not like a Boy Scout hand gesture, more like a nod I guess that meant ok… but don't try anything. We've always had that kind of understanding between each other, mainly communicated through looks and in-between snarky comments, but it's still there. Like some unspoken language, it scared me how easy it was to connect with him, but that of course only strengthened my resolved to fight against it.

I sounded like bloody William Shakespeare! And I'm not even British! I guess that mean's I sound more like Stefan, after he's seen Gone with the wind for the four hundredth time. Apparently each time he notices something he didn't notice before, in-between quoting the movie scene by scene of course, and I'm not surprised! Considering the movies like four hours long, and don't even get me started on the book.

I slowly made my way through the door, it's exactly as I pictured it- I mean as I would have pictured it, if I thought about it –which I don't. It was bold and masculine, but surprisingly homey, well as homey as a house owned by Damon Salvatore could be.

I turned around to find him looking at me. He looked like Stefan while watching his monthly Russian porn, studying my every movement. He titled his head to the side like a cat, well more like a tiger in Damon's case, and I'm no zoo keeper, I have no idea what to do. So I handle the situation with grace.

"What?." Or not, he was really freaking me out, he was like the statue of liberty, apart from the dress and the flame and the fact that he's not female.

"What are you really doing here?." BUSTED! I had actually come here to apologize, I know me apologize phft! But I was actually worried about the way I acted last night, considering I can't remember half of it. I could have done anything so I guess, I'm mostly here for answers-not for him! Defiantly, not him.

"I came here to…..apologize." Those words tasted like vinegar, I basically never apologized ask Stefan, one time I broke his pink Ipod I never said sorry, he didn't talk to me until the newest episode of America's next top model came out then he broke, he need's someone to squeal and complain about who got kicked off to. Like I said I NEVER apologize, I am woman hear me raw! But I knew if I wanted answer's I would have to appear vulnerable to get them.

"You, apologize? What has the world frozen over? Has Prada closed down for good?." The shock was evident on his face, along with the sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Ok firstly NEVER joke about Prada closing down EVER again, or I will come in the night and cut off your penis." This earned me a raised eye brow, and I was waiting for the remark I knew was coming.

"Well, I have other ideas about what you could do to my balls that are much more… pleasurable." He finished with a seductive grin, the throb down below flared right up again. I could kicked myself for giving him this kind of ammo, but I'm defensive about Prada what can I say?

"Hmmm I'm sure, but I think I'll leave that to your whores." I reply with a sarcastic roll of the eyes, finally things were getting back to normal.

"Well what can I say? Other than your loss." He replied while walking towards me backing me up against a wall, trapping me like a cat does a mouse, apparently this cat was tired of playing chase.

I could feel his hot breath on my lips, the throb between my legs beating in sync with my heart, which right now was flying off the charts. Is it possible to have an orgasm without even being touched? I guess Damon's a man of many talents.

I feel his hand come up to caress my face, I look up into his eyes as his fingers make contact with my cheek. I see the desire overflowing in them but also they were surprisingly warm, it was too much I had to look away, I make the mistake of looking at his parted lips. They looks so inviting, the shade, the shape- WHAT AM I DOING! I'M NOT SNOOKI! IM NOT SOME WHORE! HE CAN'T TAKE ME BECAUSE HE WANT'S ME, HE HAS TO EARN ME!

"Damon." I finally manage while pushing lightly at his chest, surprising us both he backs away. We stare at each other for what seems like eternity, trying to gauge the others reaction. Before finally I break the moment.

"I better go, cya around." I finish while powerwalking to the door.

"Elena." I hear him softly call, but I'm too busy trying to get out, to respond and he makes no move to follow me.

I bolt down the steps to my car, throwing the door open before speeding off. What the hell just happened?. I almost gave into to him, HIM! I knew I was speeding I didn't care, it wasn't until I reached the apartment did I screech the tyres to a stop.

Everyone was looking at me like I was a mad man I didn't care, I just shoved past them to the stairs. Finally I reached my door, and was greeted by a pissed Bonne, GREAT!

"Where the hell have you been! I had to clean up this ENTIRE mess without you! I'm not a maid!." Normally I would laugh and tell her to calm down, but my emotions were too jumbled to care.

"Whatever, Bonnie." I turn towards my room, not having the energy to run, I slowly made my way towards it. I felt drained and confused like everything I knew had just been proven wrong, I felt Bonnies hand on my arm.

"Don't! Whatever Bonnie me! You-." Bonnie paused and looked at me in shock, she must have seen something on my face, some emotion that escaped my cool mask without permission. Because her next question, was a huge mood change.

"Hey." She said softy 'Is everything ok?." I didn't reply, I honestly didn't know how to answer that question. "Is there anything I can do? You know you can talk to me." Not about this, Bonnie hates Damon she won't understand.

"I know, I just need some sleep." I reply it was only seven, but my body made it feel like it was much later, Bonnie just gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Ok, well good night." She finished with one more pat on my arm, before turning and walking to her room shutting the door.

"Night." I reply softly before walking to my room also, once inside I take of my boots and clothes and put of my Elmo PJ's.

I climb into bed, I then hear my phone vibrate with a message, I reach over to my bag to get it.

**STEFAN: Hey Hun! Picking you up in my NEW car tomorrow! It's RED and SEXY! Just like your bra's!**

I smile softly before replying.

**ELENA: Sounds great! C u at 8!**

I then turn off my phone, lye back in bed before turning my lamp off. My minds buzzing with questions off all kinds all surrounding one subject, or should I say person: DAMON. His attitude today confused me, he was nicer than usual less snarky, maybe that's what lowered my defences against him without my knowledge. His normally controlled mask was a mess, just as I'm sure mine was, I feel bad for the way I treated Bonnie and I would apologize later.

But I knew there was only one person I could talk to, one person who would understand: STEFAN. Part of me couldn't wait until tomorrow I NEEDED advice, even if it was from cupid himself. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, something told me I wasn't gonna sleep a wink.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I slowly open my eyes, I had barley slept a wink I must have gotten two hours of sleep, total. I heard arguing coming from the kitchen and forced my body to get out of bed, I passed a mirror and gasped at what I saw. I looked dead! The bags under my eyes look almost like smudged eye make-up, they were so dark, I was about to fix it with some foundation until I heard the arguing get louder.

I made my way to the kitchen and was greeted by Stefan, Bonnie and one hell of a messy kitchen!

"I told you she won't feel like pancakes! She barley felt like anything last night!." Hmm thanks Bonnie! But I guess she was right, but I was more in shock than anything else. I'm surprised my hair didn't turn white, but thinking about it now, just cause Lady Ga Ga rocks that look doesn't mean I would. I think with a laugh.

"I have been her BFFL for like ever! I know she'll love it!." Stefan seemed pretty sure with himself, but most gay people are. I guess that's what you get when you've known someone for ten years, you just know each other. Ok is it just me? Or am I overly MUSHY dis morning.

"NO SHE WON'T!." Bonnie argued.

"YES SHE WILL!." Stefan bantered back before they gave each other the evils. They sounded like an old married couple, but I guess that wouldn't work since Stefan would always be perving and flirting with the mail man. As cute as these two were this HAD to stop.'

"SHE can hear you." They both look up at me like possums in headlights, Stefan looked especially funny with pancake mix on his nose and cheek, while wearing an apron that said: WORLD'S SEXIEST GAY BAKER.

"Oh Hun!." Stefan exclaimed while dropping the wooden spoon dramatically and running to me like those couples do in those cheesy movies, all we were missing where the violins. But as he embraced me, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Stefan was like a giant care bear, he was my feel good person or "Mr positive" as I like to call him sometimes. He was always happy, he looked like a dork always having a huge smile plastered on his face, but he was MY dork.

"Oh are you ok? I would have come last night, but SOMEONE didn't tell me till dis morning." Bonnie just glared at him, OH NO the battle of the bands had begun.

"Well she looked exhausted! And didn't need ANYONE in her face!." I appreciate Bonnie for doing that, and she was right, I would have been too tired to have anyone in my face. But that won't stop Stefan, he is determined to ALWAY'S be right even if it kills him.

"Well how do you know what she NEEDS! When did you become Mrs know-it-all! Cause I gotta say Honey, that outfit is soooo last season!." UH OH! When Stefan calls you Honey not Hun you know you're in the freezer. And when you diss Bonnies fashion sense, well you're dead.

The war began, yelling and screaming the volume getting louder and louder, the room as spinning faster and faster. Until I couldn't take it any LONGER!

"I ALMOST KISSED DAMON!." I screamed at the top of my lungs, it was like and orchestra suddenly stopped playing on command. The silence was defining, you could have heard a pin drop, completely the opposite of what it was like just five seconds ago. It felt amazing to get that off my chest, but something told me my little confession would have consequences.

Stefan just replied with a subtle.'

"Oh." I was shell socked, if Stefan was speech less I know I'm in some serious SHIT! Bonnies reaction was more what I was aiming for.

"WHAT! You mean you- you- WHAT!." Wow can't even complete the sentence, award to greatest shock goes to Elena Gilbert, for her friends hilarious reaction to her ALMOST kissing Damon Salvatore.

"Trust me, no one's more shocked than me, especially since I almost wanted to kiss him." I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT OUTLOUD! WHAT AM I? HIGH?

"Wow." Stefan replied, Bonnies mouth was wide open "Catching flies " I would have said if the situation was lighter.

"Yip." I casually replied, this was gonna be a long day!

AFTER SHAKING STEFAN BACK TO LIFE, SLAPPING BONNIE OUT OF HER CRAZED STATE. WE FINALLY MADE IT TO SCHOOL.

PE CLASS:

"Good Morning class." Mr Broom began, and yes I am 100% in knowledge that my PE teacher is named after a household object. He gave us a full speech on it, and Stefan and I spent two whole periods laughing our asses off, when we first met him. Even today it still cracks us up.

"Today we are going to be teaching you a bit of self-defence, with all the kidnapping's that have been occurring lately all over America, we thought we should teach you the basic's. We would hate to see your names on the missing persons list's." I can think of one person Mr Broom wouldn't mind seeing, in fact I don't think any of teacher's would miss him: Tommy Fleming. To sum him up he's an asshole, literally that sum's him up, there's nothing more to say.

"Ok I have assigned you all a partner, it will be boy, girl." As he began calling through the names. All the guys grunted especially Stefan, and all the girls giggled and waved, except me I just rolled my eyes. I looked over to the volley ball court and spot Katherine Peirce eyeing me up, I just glare back, she may scare nearly every student body in this school, but like I said I am woman here me-

"Elena Gilbert and Tommy Fleming." Roar? WHAT! I instantly broke eye-contact with the bitch and gave a panicked look at Stefan, he looked panicked too as he was paired with Molly Peters. Molly was nice enough, but couldn't or refused to accept the fact that Stefan IS gay. So she constantly hits on him, believing she can TURN him straight through "true love". I can't help but scoff at the concept, true love my ASS! I told Stefan he should sit down with her and talk about it, but Stefan can't handle crying girls, it's his weakness that and Tom Cruise. So he turns it down every time I suggest it.

I knew why Mr Broom was doing this to us, because on the last day of last year. We both decided to prank Mr Broom by putting super glue on his chair and well-you can guess the rest. We even left him a little note.

HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY MR BROOM!

FROM YOUR FAVE STUDENT'S ELENA AND STEFAN!

XOXOXOXOX

PS- LOVE THE CUP CAKES!

Oh yea and we ate his chocolate cupcakes too, I almost forgot about that. Opps…..

Tommy walked over to me eyeing me up and down, liking what he saw. I looked him up and down and did NOT like what I saw. Mr Broom explained the exercise, we were supposed to bend down with our "Partner" leaning behind us, playing the part of attacker.

We had to say like that until we were given further instruction, Tommy smelt horrible! Like a land fill of Mc Donald's mixed with coke. I felt his hand reach my butt and give it a big squeeze and that's when my resolve broke.

"High ya!." I yelled while flipping Tommy over my shoulder onto the matt, quivering in pain. I just turned around to the class and teacher and said.

"Opps I guess I'm a lot stronger than I thought." I even put my hand to my lips to look innocent, also to hide my devil smile. Everyone started laughing, even Mr Broom. Stefan gave the thumbs up, I ran over to him and we bumped butts while kissing each other cheeks.

"What you're gonna let a girl beat the crap out of ya?." Mr Broom asked Tommy, a grin was permanently sewn on his face.

'She's not just a girl." Tommy replied while giving me the evils. I just smiled and thought hell yea I AM WOMAN!

**LUNCHTIME!**

"ELENA!." I turn around at the sound of my name and I give a huge smile at who I see!

"CAROLINE! OMG! HOW WAS EUROPE!." Caroline had gone to Europe over spring break, I was mega jealous until she promised to bring me over the latest Chanel handbag,That is.

"It can be summed up into three words: Boys, Boys, Boy's!." Everyone turned around she was squealing that loud!.

"Great! Just don't go all Lady Ga Ga on me, and break out into song and dance." I laughed, I missed Caroline she was like a bucket full of sunshine wherever she went.

"No promises! But OMG I met a boy! I think he might be the one Elena, he's smart and funny not to mention gorgeous!. He sounded like he should be on the cover on one of Stefan's dribble romance novels, but we'll see when I meet him.

"I can't wait to meet this boys." I say with a raise eyebrow acting like her mother, her mother was a policewoman. Meaning she is instantly overprotective of Caroline, it's really cute at times but other times really suffocating.

"I can't wait for you to meet him either, I'll txt you Kay?." I smile and nod at her before she walks away. As if on queue my phone rings.

"Hello?." For the first time in my life I'm actually happy to hear this person's voice.

"Hello Elena, having a good day I take it?." I roll my eyes, but can't help the smile that takes over my face.

"Well I was until you called." I respond teasing, for the first time.

"Hmmm well that's a shame because I was actually wanting to know if your free tonight?." Huh?

"Now Damon Salvatore, you wouldn't by any chance be asking me out on a date, would you?." I say mockingly.

"Oh no! Of course not! Just a "Thank you for returning my jacket dinner" See totally innocent." HIM INNOCENT PLEASE!

"All I did was return a jacket, I think your giving me too much credit." I was teasing him, pushing him, it was too hard not to.

"Oh no! Lost jackets everywhere need the help of someone like you, Elena." I could almost picture the grin on his face.

"Hmmmm tempting what's the offer?." This would be the perfect opportunity, to prove to me and HIM that there is NOTHING between us.

"I can't tell you everything, it would ruin the surprise I can only tell you that dinner is included." Hmmmm so were playing that game are we? Fine by me.

"Ok it's a NON date then." I make sure emphasise the NON bit, just so he gets the message.

"Great I'll see you at eight, Oh and Elena wear something red." That's the last comment I hear before he hangs up, perfect exit line! BRAVO.

It's nothing just a NON date! Than why am I so excited?.

**Hope you enjoyed! Is the relationship going too fast? What do you think?**

**Who do you want to be Caroline's boyfriend : Tyler, Matt or Klaus?**

**What did you guys think? Please drop me a review! It would mean the world! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Thank you all so much for putting this on your alerts and favourites! And a special thank you to all you guys who reviewed: kasikl20, delena317, roseyv5, beverlie4055 and Vamplover248! You guys make my day! Please keep reviewing it really helps me come up with ideas, and if you have anything you might want to see happen then R&R! Enough of my chatter on with the show!**

NO, NO, NO! I chucked, yet another designer dress into the growing landfill that was once my bedroom. Nothing seemed right, which is crazy since I normally NEVER have problems finding an outfit for a dat- NON DATE! My ever present conscious reminded me. It's not a proper date, I would never date Damon, never in a million years, not even if you paid me. Ok that sounded like a prostitute! Despite my rant it didn't stop the butterfly's that where fluttering in my stomach, seriously butterfly's, fluttering! Next thing you know I'll be talking about rainbows and unicorns or true love. I cringe, this had to stop! It was getting ridiculous. I hear a whistle from behind me.

"Wow someone call the fashion police, we've got a serious case on our hands." Stefan say's teasing me, normally I would smile and ask for assistance. But I am too stressed out for Stefan's playful attitude. So instead I share my feelings, isn't that what it says in all of Stefan's books? on how to get in touch with the inner you. Well I'm sharing; I'm sharing by throwing a coat hanger at him.

"Woah! That was too close Hun! Maybe I should call the REAL police, you're releasing all these bad vibes it can't be good for your karma." Stefan replied in his Mr-know-it-all tune. That's when I realize he's right I'm overly stressed. So I begin some breathing exercises we learnt on our last trip to Asia, releasing all my negative energy and stress. Because like Stefan says ,stress trumps frown lines and no guy wants a girl with a face like our headmistress, every time she speaks or even moves her face. It's like high tide at the beach, waves moving on her forehead, it's really distracting you could look at it for hours if you're not disgusted.

"Better?." Stefan asks with fear in his voice, he wouldn't approach me until I gave him the ok. The last time I was like this I had gotten an A- on my maths test, I was fuming with rage and Stefan was unfortunate enough to approach me, and well let's just say things got messy. It wasn't until they told me the miscalculated my grade did I calm down. I apologized to Stefan straight away, I know you now probably think I'm one of those drama queen, spoilt girls- obsessed with grades. The difference between me and them is that they want perfection, I NEED perfection.

You see, Stefan and I have planned to go to Harvard since we knew the difference between Gucci and Gabbana (meaning we were five.) Stefan doesn't have much to worry about -he's a genius, in fact he's the reason the geeks at our school have such great fashion sense. He's their leader and they are his Martians, I'm not that lucky I actually have to study.

Finally I calm down and give Stefan an apologetic smile; he nods his head in understanding. Thank god for Stefan, I don't know where I would be without him-probably in a mental asylum.

"Sorry, I just can't find anything to wear." I say with a sweet smile hoping he'll forgive me, I knew he would.

"I should think so, Hun! You could've seriously injured me, I could be in a hospital right now! Dressed in one of those hideous night gowns! Ewwww." He reply's sarcastically with a cheeky grin while nudging my shoulder, we really are quite the pair. Mum and Da- John often referred to us as "Thing 1 and Thing 2" We even went as them one year for Halloween, blue hair and all.

"Nah, your bulging muscles would have protected you." I reply tapping each arm, he had surprisingly buff arms for a gay guy. But that's only because Stefan goes to the gym, not really to work out- but to see all the hot male body builders, with their tops off and all sweaty. He refers to it as free porn, I should know I also perv with him, it's what we do every Thursday it's a ritual.

"You know it Hun!." He just kisses each arm as if he won a wrestling match, which he never has- because he would chicken out before even getting to the arena. We only watch it, but that's a whole other ritual.

"Ha ha very funny, but I don't need your muscles right now, I need your fashion advice." I respond while dragging him over to my closet, well what's left of it.

"Doesn't everyone, Hun!." He reply's striking a pose, before becoming serious and running through my closet like a lawn mower. The landfill got larger and larger, looking like a tsunami was building. Until finally I hear the fashion diva exclaim in triumph.

"Ah ha! Found it!." Stefan returned from his journey with the treasure. It was stunning! And the funny thing is I don't even remember buying it, but then again what else is new?

It has straps that go around my neck, following the tight material that went down my bust and to my waist before changing into a light, flowing material that cut off just before my knees. It was stunning breath taking even, but it had one tiny problem. IT WAS RED! And Damon told me to wear red! So I had every intention of NOT WEARING RED! But of course since I'm Elena Gilbert, fate decided to play a joke on me. GREAT! Stefan is waiting for my reaction with a big grin on his face, thinking he'd done me a favour. Little did he know, I was contemplating on weather or not to wrap my hands around his neck and kill him!

"Soooo, did I do good or what? Hun!." I didn't know what to say, I was too shocked at my unfortunate and crazy luck.

"Wow I must have done good if you're speechless! Oh yea! Who's a fashion diva?." Putting a hand to his ear "I am!." AND YOU'RE DEAD

I grabbed his ear, we must have looked like something out of Tom and Jerry. He instantly stopped talking.

"It's RED Stefan, RED!." I sound like a creepy old lady, especially since my eye is twitching.

"Yea I know it's- OH! Right RED, that's bad." I let his ear go, since he finally got the picture. Stefan was slow that way, you had to be patient with him.

"Yea, RED." I think I've said red at least five times now, but I was too furious to say anything else. I look over to my alarm clock it reads- 6:45 SHIT! I only had 1hr and 15mins to get ready! It just can't be done!

"What are you gonna do?." He asked looking at the alarm clock, I knew what I had to do- it would be dangerous providing Damon with this much ammo. But I had no choice, there simply wasn't enough time.

"What other choice do I have?." I reply while looking at the red dress. I sounded like I was sacrificing myself, and that's what it felt like too. I was sacrificing myself to the devil himself Damon Salvatore.

"You're brave." Stefan said admirably while handing me the dress, I took it with uncertain hands.

"See you on the other side." I replied dramatically, before taking my exit to the closet, to get dressed in my armour aka dress.

I could hear Stefan and Bonnie's muffled voices from behind the door. I decided to listen in, what can I say? I'm nosey.

"I can't believe your letting her where that dress!." THANKS MOM!

"She's grown up Bonnie, she needs to be let out on her own Prada filled feet."

"Were, supposed to protect her! From people like HIM!."

"We are! You know I'd do anything for my Hun, Bun." Ok! they seriously sound like an old married couple. It would have been cute to, if they weren't treating me like I was five!

I opened the door feeling a little like Cinderella. Except my dress was red, and much too short for a Disney character, and my prince charming was charming, but was no prince.

Bonnie and Stefan were standing eye and eye like Buzz and Woody off Toy Story, I politely clear my throat and both their eyes snap to me. Their eyes widen along with their mouths, this really was one messed up fairy tale.

"You look-." Bonnie began, but was interrupted by the drag queen himself.

"Oh! My Hun buns all grown up!." Stefan raised a hand to his mouth to stifle the sobs. I offered him a tissue giggling.

"I'm fine." He said in-between sniffling in the tissue.

"It ok grandpa." I pat him on the shoulder, still giggling.

"It's just- you look like sex on toast Hun!." He exclaimed, cutting the act and raising me off my feet, twirling me around the room.

"Woah! Ok gonna puke!." Finally he let me down, I felt like I had just eaten twelve hot dogs and ridden a rollercoaster.

"Elena, I'm gonna try one last time to talk you out of this date." Bonnie said with a scowl, now she really looked like my mum. Especially, after she's burnt a cake.

"It's not a date! Bonnie it's a non-date." Or so I keep telling myself.

"Non-date, date. Same diff." No it can't be, I would NEVER agree otherwise…would I?

"Bitch back off! She looks like sex and is going out with a sex god!." They were like the Devil and Angel on my shoulder, Stefan being the devil of course.

"Fine! But when her hearts broken, Don't say I didn't told you so." I hate that saying! I always want to punch someone in the face when they say it.

It looked like Stefan was about to argue, but I knew this had to stop.

"Ok! Guys I thank you both for looking out for me, but I'll be fine. I feel nothing for Damon, it'll be over in a millisecond." They both just looked at me with raise eyebrows, not believing me for a second. To be perfectly honest neither did I.

But before I could reply, the doorbell rang and my heart literally stopped beating. I just shook it off as nerves, it meant nothing, NOTHING.

Stefan had a huge childlike smile on his face, as he skipped to the door to open it.

"Hey you great hunk of spunk!." Was Stefan's warm, and strange welcome.

"Hey, Priscilla or was it Stefan?." Damon asked in his sinfully attractive voice. This is the first time since the "almost kiss" that I had seen him face-to-face.

"Honey, with a face like that you can call me anything you want." Damon just laughs and it's like music to my- OK NOW I JUST SOUND WHIPPED!

"Damon." I say casually, his eyes then turn to me and I instantly blush. He's looking at me like a dehydrated man looks at water or how a smoker looks at a cigarette, I feel the throb begin again and want to scream WHY! WHY HIM!

"Elena." His voice is full of desire, I feel like a spotlight is on me. Considering everyone is looking at me now, so this is what it feels like to be under a microscope.

He holds his arm out towards me. I slowly begin walking towards him, my heart beat quickening with every step- if that's even possible. I slowly put my arm in his, his eyes haven't strayed from me once, and my eyes haven't left my shoes once. I was memorizing every detail I could: the make, style, colour, cut. But I could still feel this pull to look at him, confirming my suspicions that he must have the ability of hypnotism. Why else would I have agreed to this NON date?.

I slowly look up into his eyes; he smiles at me, a proper smile! It feels achingly familiar, but I can't place it. He must have seen my confusion because as soon as I saw it, it left. Shutting off my look into the REAL Damon Salvatore.

" You look beautiful, shall we go ?." He finally asks I can't respond in words, so I just nod- feeling incredibly like a bobble head.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Stefan." His eyes never leaving mine once "Bonnie." He says bluntly, then we begin walking away. But not before I hear Stefan's not so subtle.

"They look so cute together!." And Bonnies shushing noises, I look up at Damon knowing he heard them, it was clearly written in his smirk.

Eventually we reach outside the apartment, and to my surprise I see a taxi parked outside.

"What, no private limo?." I ask, in a teasing tone, I always pictured Damon to have a private limo or a motorcycle at least. Like those biker gangs, with the leather jacket.

"Hmmmm well, that's what happens when you piss off the boss.' Boss meaning dad, in the Damon dictionary. His tone implying that the, shall we say "discussion" had not been solved.

"Huh, normally I just get the "I am your father speech." Then again, our fathers are totally different.

"That sounds like something out of Star Wars." He replies doing his best impersonation of Darth Vader, I almost fall over with laughter.

"What? I thought that was really good?." We hold serious faces for about a minute, before we crack. The taxi driver was looking at us like we were from another planet, maybe we were.

"Miss Gilbert." He reply's while holding the door open like a true gentlemen, phft! If he's a gentlemen, Stefan is straight. I told him as much and he just laughed, the smile making another appearance

"Ok so where are we headed?." I didn't know the place Damon had told the taxi driver, it sounded foreign though.

"Can't tell you that it's a secret, in fact." He paused while pulling something out of his pocket a blind fold? Why would he- OK THAT'S JUST WAY TO FORWARD! IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DATE! He must have guessed what I was thinking because he lets out an over the top gasp.

"Elena Gilbert, I am shocked! It's only the first "non-date" and you're already picturing me nekked? Kinky, I like it." Oh he wishes! I would rather picture Mr Broom naked than him! And that's saying something.

"Of course you would, but you're in for disappointment, I'm not that easy." I reply with a smirk. His smile instantly disappears and he looks at me shocked, what? Did I say something? Did he really think I was that easy? Or was he not used to rejection.

"What? Did you really think I was that easy?." I tease; he just shakes his head with a seductive smirk and replies.

"Never, you're a challenge- I like that." No kidding, considering he never leaves me alone.

"Damn straight." I reply all high and mighty. He just laughs at my attempt, I hate to admit it but I was actually enjoying myself.

"You really are no lady. Good, their boring." He then places the blindfold over my eyes, as I try and pull it off, he just whispers in my ear.

"Trust me." I instantly stop moving, Can I trust him? "Unless of course you're afraid of the dark?." Well there goes that idea! I feel his smirk by my ear.

"Never, I had a Winnie the Pooh night light when I was four. From then on I've been cured. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT! FIRST DAT- "NON DATE" AND HE ALREADY KNOWS I LIKE WINNIE THE POOH!.

Damon just laughs.

"I had Tigger, he's way cooler, Pooh can't jump on his tail nor does he have strips!." Was he kidding me? Tigger over Pooh! Who does that! Tigger is cute and stripped but Pooh is a bear! And he's cubby, I mean come on.

"Nah! Pooh all the way, he's a bear and he's cubby what more do you want?." I ask over dramatically, actually interested in his answer.

"I want Tigger, He's a babe magnet, He's cute and funny just like me. Not to mention ORANGE!." He sounded like he was two! I guess we both do, I would love to have seen the drivers face right now.

"Well, fine then!." I said, throwing a tantie like a three year-old in the naughty chair. I even crossed my arms, hard thing to do when you're blind folded.

"Come on pouty, were here." Finally he removed my blindfold; we were outside some fancy Italian restaurant that I had never heard of. Damon held out his arm for me, and I took it as we walked up the concrete steps.

We were seated outside, it was a beautiful night and we had a great view of NYC. This place was majorly flash; I could tell that from the bathrooms we passed. Mum always says you can tell how expensive a place is by its bathrooms.

I pick up the menu and start laughing, Damon looks up at me questionably.

"I can't read Italian, I have no idea what any of these say." I admit and Damon just laughs and assures me it's not a problem. Our waiter comes to the table asking for our orders.

"Avremo tonights speciale." He speaks Italian? Ok that is just really sexy! WOAH! IS IT HOT OUT HERE OR WHAT?

"You speak Italian?." I ask, he just smiles.

"You seem surprised, I did go to school you know?." He replies and it strikes me how little I actually know about Damon, and how much I want to know. But not in a place like this it's way too formal.

Damon must have sensed how uncomfortable I felt here, so he looked from side to side and leaned into me.

"Do you wanna do something crazy?." At first I took that the wrong way, but when I realised he wasn't offering sex. I relaxed a bit and nodded.

"I'm game." He just gives me a look that screams mischief and suddenly I'm excited.

"How about we make a run for it?." Huh? but we just ordered.

"But we just-." He cut me off.

"I know but who cares? Let's live a little." I see excitement gleaming in his eyes, and decide what the hell! I can have a conscious tomorrow.

'Okay." I reply and he grabs my hand and we make a run for it, gasps of shock from all around, fill our ears. Some Italians try and run after us, but we just keep running laughing our heads off getting high on oxygen. I knew what we did was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to care I just felt so-FREE!

"THAT WAS AMAZING!." I scream as we finally loose them, I'm laughing so hard I have to lean against a tree to stay upright. Damon's bent over trying to catch his breath, failing miserably. He sounds like he has a smokers lungs, But his parents would kill him! Even though he is twenty and isn't living at home.

I grab his hand "Come on grandpa." I yell as I pull him with me.

"Where are we going." He asks finally standing up properly.

'Everywhere!." I release his hand and skip around giggling, I turn to see him smiling at me.

"It's nice to see you smile, I don't see it often." He replies, I must be bright red right now.

"Well I haven't smiled in a while, it feels good." I say genuinely giving him a smile. "Thanks."

"Any time." This Damon was completley different from the Damon I thought I had totally figured out. Which brings me back to my earlier question," Who is Damon Salvatore?."

"Who are you?." I ask, he looks at me weirdly "The real you, not the "I'm too sexy for my shirt version." I finish with a grin, he laughs softly.

"Well, no one's ever asked me that before. To be perfectly honest, I don't know even know if I know the answer." He replies softly.

"Sometimes I don't either, but I guess I don't want to know. I like guessing, evolving makes life interesting." I finish smiling; he nods his head and smirks.

"I get that, but there are times I wish I did. So I wouldn't make stupid choices, while trying to figure it out." He responds looking at me.

"I get that." I nod at him the silence continued for a while, until I see a hotdog stand.

"Got any loose change." I ask nodding to the stand with a grin, he just laughs and walks with me.

"Ok now why did you really ask me on a date tonight?." I ask while eating my hotdog, almost burning my tongue.

"Ah ha! So you admit it's a date!." He exclaims jumping and looking at me, I was about to defend myself when I saw mustard smothered on his mouth. It was too hard to be serious or take him seriously with that on his face, I just laughed.

"You got a little something." I giggle pointing to his mouth, he scrunches up his face and wipes the wrong spot.

"Gone?." He asks, it worse now ahahah MEN!

"No here." I say as I touch his lips, we both freeze. I feel tingles go down my spine as his breath hits my fingernails. He then kisses my fingertips and hold my hand, I smile softly.

"Who are you? Elena Gilbert." This was turning into a game of Guess Who, not that I minded.

"I'm just me." I reply honestly, I didn't know how else to answer the question.

"Good answer, I like you." He smiled warmly; I felt the blood rush to my cheeks forcing me to look away.

He lightly touches my chin making me look at him, I felt stuck in that moment and I wanted to stay stuck. But all good things must come to an end, unfortunately.

"I'll take you back." He says, while offering me his arm. So soon? Part of me didn't want to leave, but I knew I should it was almost eleven. I nod while taking his arm and we head back.

We keep the conversation going on the way back. Talking about hobbies, favourite movies, colours, bands, foods. Until finally we reached my door, this was the defining moment in all major romance movies, the first date kiss.

"Thank you for tonight, it was fun." I say politely seeming suddenly innocent. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

"My pleasure, Elena." He replied as he bent his lips down to brush them against my hand, never losing eyes contact.

Slowly we lean in closer, close SO close, UNTIL.

**BOOOM!**

That noise came from inside along with continuous sounds of arguing, looking back at Damon I just say.

"I better get in there, Good night Damon."

"Good night, Elena." He leaned in and pressed his soft lips against my cheek, a tingly feeling erupted over my whole body. Damon smiled then walked away, I tried and failed to keep the grin off my face as I touched my cheek. Urgh now it's time to deal with the children.

As I open the door Stefan and Bonnie fall backwards landing on their butts, I just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Where you guys spying on me?." I ask raising a skill full eyebrow, I felt like a mother scorning her two naughty children.

"Well we- we just- well- um…" They both stuttered.

"So you were spying." They look up innocently, trying to look sweet(not gonna work) "And just for that, I'm not gonna tell you about what happened tonight." I smile evilly, no wonder parents punish their children so much ITS AWESOME!

"But that's not fair!." They both moaned like a pair of toddlers.

"Do I hear complaining?." I ask raising a hand to my ear.

"No Elena." They say defeated.

"Good now go to your room Bonnie, and Stefan time to go." Stefan stands up and gives me the puppy dog eyes, I almost break ALMOST, but I stay strong.

Bonnie leaves to go to her room and I retire to mine, I do a little happy dance when I get inside. The smile beams out on my face as I get ready for bed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I may be slow updating with school and everything but Reviews always encourage me to update! So drop me some please! I really wanna know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and story alerts! You guys are amazing! I apologize for not updating sooner but in my defence I still have to go to school because…well it's the law. So blame them lol.**

**Thank you to : Alyssa92, roseyv2, beverlie4055, Pandora-4787, lovebasketba, kasikl20 and tuckct81! You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy! R&R Helps me to update quicker! Xoxox**

"Hmmmmmmmm." I sigh as I greet the day with a bright smile, I felt like I had just had sex. Pleasurable inten-OK ENOUGH! PAUSE! I am not in Gone with the wind. My name is Elena not Scarlett, and Damon is NO Rhett! For some odd reason this didn't stop the smile on my face from shining. I was…..Happy? Yea happy- it's strange; I haven't woken up like this in ages. Stefan even tried all these tutti- frutti methods on me that he'd picked up from the supposed physic that lived down his street. She's called Mrs Hadley, she's a widow. You know how some people deal with traumas by comfort eating?

Well she buys cats; her house is like a sanctuary. I've only been there once, but once was all I needed. She has a place that's hard to forget. It's what I fear for my future if I don't get married, that I'll end up a lunch lady with forty cats a moles!

Anyway- coming back from the nightmare. Stefan sometimes visits her on Fridays after he's baked his world famous chocolate chip cookies, while watching Jamie Oliver on the food channel. There's just something about guys with English accents that instantly make them sexy! Well, to girls and gay guys that is. Or maybe that's just Stefan.

I slowly start to roll out of bed and instantly miss the warm contact of the sheets. I slip on my cookie monster slippers and fluffy pink robe I got from Stefan last Christmas. I also got a night mask that had "Fuck off bitch I'm sleeping!" engraved on it. Stefan does give you the most….interesting gifts. Like my penis mug I got for Thanks Giving.

I slowly make my way to the kitchen that stupid grin still plastered on my face. It probably wouldn't be that stupid if HE hadn't of caused it. I see Stefan and Bonnie sitting at the table with a meal laid out that could feed forty men. In this case three hormonal teenagers, Bonnie and Stefan instantly stop talking as soon as I enter the room. They look like something out of an episode of gossip girl, Stefan being Blair Waldorf of course.

I take my seat and begin serving myself. Stefan and Bonnie lean in closer as if waiting on something.

"Well?." Stefan asks. I pretend to look confused as if I don't know what he's talking about.

"Well?." I ask urging them on. I knew they were getting frustrated, I could practically see the steam coming out of Stefan's ears. All he needed was an "all aboard" sign tattooed on his head and you'd have Tomah's the tank engine!

"How did it go?." Bonnie intervenes. Since Stefan looked like he was going to pop with impatience.

"Oh you mean the date?." I ask innocently. They just nod like bobble heads "It was fine." I smile.

"Ok spill!." Stefan finally says. I look up at them and smile, dropping my act.

"Ok! It was surprisingly….good." They just raise their eye brows.

"Good? That's what you say if the guy has zits or a farting disorder. Not when you go out with a GOD." Stefan insists. He was right it was-

"Amazing! Ok it was amazing." I finally had it off my chest. It felt…..weird.

"Thank you." Stefan replied while stuffing a pancake in his mouth. Bonnie just rolls her eyes, I prepare myself for the "Damon is bad speech" But it never comes. Ok this morning is really weird.

"What no speech?" I ask Bonnie. I expected something even a twitch, but I got nothing!

"I have to learn to respect your judgement." WHAT! BONNIE RESPECT MY JUDGEMENT? HAS THE WORLD GONE CRAZY!

"Are you a clone?" I ask seriously. Bonnie just rolls her eyes and resumes eating.

"Hey! It took me hours to get her like this!" Stefan exclaims as if I insulted his artwork.

"So you brain washed her?" I ask. It had to be something! Otherwise I would start believing that other life forms do exist and one was currently seated in my apartment. My cookie monster slippers would be witness if I go to court.

"Pretty much." Stefan replies. I just nod.

"Hey I'm not that bad!." Bonnie exclaims like a seven-year old.

"Well….yea you kinda are." Me and Stefan say at the same time. Bonnie looks like a wound up lion ready to pounce.

"But! It's a good thing! It turns guys on. Right Stefan?" I look to him for guidance.

"Well I dunno. I get turned on whenever I watch hairspray and see John Travolta's dressed up like a woman." Ok super awkward.

"Riiiight. Well I'm gonna go get ready." I stuff a pancake in my mouth before walking back to my room. I quickly pull out my purple summer dress that finished just above my knees. I comb my hair before washing my face and applying some light make-up. I smile at my reflection, I looked HOT!

I pull on my black ballet shoes. Then walked back into the kitchen to find Stefan and Bonnie already waiting by the door.

"Woah! Someone call the fire department! Cause someone's on fire! Hun, you look A-MA-ZING!" Stefan, Stefan, Stefan I really would be a goner without him.

"Why thank you! Mr sex in boots." It's a nickname I made for him after we saw Shrek 2. He does the best puss in boots impression ever! But I just modified the word puss into sex.

**BRING BRING, BRING BRING.**

I quickly run over to get the phone. I read the caller ID-MUM

"Hey Mum."

"Morning darling. Sorry if I'm keeping you from getting to school, but I just needed to remind you about going to the Salvatore's batch tomorrow. We'd be back late Sunday evening." OH SHIT the batch! Totally forgot! I was planning on having a lazy weekend filled with Stefan, Bonnie, Mel Gibson and rocky road ice-cream. There go my plans.

"That sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow." I sounded way more excited than I felt. Though surprisingly I wasn't as against going as I was a few days ago.

"Lovely! I'll send Carson around 11:30 to pick you up. Have a great day darling! Love you."

"Love you too." I reply before hanging up. I was torn between groaning and doing a happy dance.

"What was that about?." asked Bonnie.

"Just organising plans to go to the Salvatore's batch for the weekend." I reply casually. Though I felt the total opposite. Bonnie looked ready to jump down my throat.

"It's ok! The WHOLE family is going not just me." Bonnie backed down a bit at this. Though Stefan looked a bit saddened by the news. It was quite obvious Stefan was team Delena-OK I MADE A SHIP NAME?

"Let's go!." I basically sprint to the door. Hard thing to do in heels BTW.

**AT SCHOOL**

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!." We all screamed at the top of our lungs as we enter the school parking lot with booming speakers. As Stefan was about to pull into a car park a lamborghini swerves right in and cuts us off while taking the park.

"What the hell Katherine!." Bonnie yells at the top of her lungs.

"Oh I'm sorry! Were you gonna take this park? Awww too bad too sad!." She finished. While making tear gestures with her hands.

"Jezz Katherine it's only a park. No need to cry for us." I reply in my bitchiest tone. A cruel smile plastered on my face.

"Who asked you SLUT!." Oh no she DIDN'T!

"Slut? Honey have you looked in a mirror. That skirt is so high I can see your underwear! BTW inheriting money from your grams is cool. But when you start taking their underwear, that's just plain creepy!" Stefan was on FIRE!

"Whatever drag queen." Was the bitches last words. Before she began strutting off.

"Love you too! See you later BFFL!." Stefan screamed at the top of his lungs. We just laughed as Stefan found a new park.

"Thanks." I say to Stefan with a smile.

"Don't mention it! Anything for my Hun bun!." Stefan replied while fixing his ray bans and applying some chap stick on his lips then kissing the mirror.

**PE- LESSON: SWIMMING**

"Afternoon class." Mr Bicep began. His real name was Mr Hooks but everyone called him Mr Bicep even the teachers. The reason for this is obvious he's toned! He's like an older version of Taylor Lautner without the steroids. Which Stefan and I had a huge banter about that lasted about three hours. Aside from the abs and muscles, Mr Bicep is the only male teacher who doesn't date back to when dinosaurs roamed the earth.

"Morning Mr Bicep." We all said together. When I say all together I mean me and the guys say it normally while the girls all giggle and squeal it. It's not that I don't find him attractive; he's just too old for me I'm sorry but thirty is too high!

"Ok. Why don't you all line up along the side of the pool and I'll be with you shortly." Mr Bicep replies before walking to his office.

As we stand there waiting, I see a girl shaking nervously by the water. She was new to the school, Lily I think her name is. It didn't take Albert Einstein to realise she was petrified and to make matters worse Katherine showed up, about to walk past her. But not before shoving her into the pool BITCH!

Lily wasn't coming up. That's when I panicked and dove into the pool dragging her up and to the side. She was spluttering and coughing up water, though she managed to give me a chocked "Thanks."

"No problem. You ok?." I ask while helping her out of the water.

"Fine." She replied trying to manage a small smile. I didn't buy it.

"What happened? Are you ok Lily?." Mr Bicep asked while rushing past students finally reaching Lily.

"Everything's fine Mr Bicep. It was just an accident, right Lily?." Katherine asked with her stupid smirk. THAT BITCH!

"Right, just an accident. Can I please sit out of this one Mr Bicep?."

"Of course Lily." Mr Bicep replied while helping her sit down on a bench.

"Thank you Elena." Mr Bicep spoke to me. But I was too busy trying to kill Katherine with one of glares to really acknowledge it. Finally after a couple of minutes I replied.

"No problem." I finally break eye contact with the bitch and walk over to Lily.

"Hey, don't let her control you. She's just a sour bitch put on this earth to make us pay for any wrong we may do in the future." It was the truth. The plain, simple truth that's what Katherine Peirce represents: HELL.

"Thanks….Elena." She smiled lightly. I passed her a towel while putting another around her quivering shoulders.

"Don't mention it." I finish with a smile before getting up. I walk right up to Katherine invading her personal space.

"What are looking at slut?." She asks with one hand on her hip. I just tilt my head to the side and say-

"A sorry excuse for a human being. Back off, I'm only gonna say this once." I then turned and walked away ignoring the murmurs of "Bitch" from Katherine and her followers.

**CHANGING ROOM**

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Oh sorry- great colour by the way." Stefan was trying to make his way through the dressing room to me. It was like a maze and I was the chocolate egg at the end if you completed it. None of the girls were bothered by this, they all knew he was gay and he'd been doing this since freshmen year. He was one of the girl's in fact we even asked Mr Bicep if he could let Stefan get changed with us. But he said No, cause apparently gay or not. Stefan was still a MAN.

"OMG! Brad Pitt and Angie are finally tying the knot!." Stefan sounded high on sugar and I joined him after three seconds of shock. Finally! It only took them like a million years. I was worried they would be in a retirement home when he finally proposed! Luckily this was not the case.

"Finally! AHHHHHHH!." We were the loudest in the changing room. But this was usually the case anyway.

"I know! Now if only they had waited a few more years until I was in the fashion business. Then I could design her dress! I even know her size and everything! SO UNFAIR!." Stefan was fully aware he was throwing a tantie in the middle of the girls changing room.

"Hey! Remember your designing mine first! And you're going to be my maid of honour." We had planned this since we were seven. Basically because only then did we realise what marriage truly was, at first I thought it was a disease. Because of the way Aunty Trudy spoke of "Men and Marriage" the dreaded double M. Now I understand it's just because Aunty Trudy keeps cheating on her husbands!

"Of course! I already started plans on yours and Damon's wedding!." Stefan replied clapping his hands gleefully. I almost chocked on oxygen WHAT! Is he INSANE!

"We are NOT getting married! Ever! Besides it's only been one harmless little non-date." It's harmless it meant nothing- it meant EVERYTHING!

"Oh yea! Sure, sure. Anyway I've got it all planned out Damon is going to wear a blue corsage, to match his eyes! And-" I cut him off in the middle of his day dream.

"Stefan guys don't wear corsages!." Why am I talking about this FIGHT BACK ELENA! Stop this madness.

"It's called trend setting an art-form I have perfected of course!." Referring to his outfit, I had to laugh at that. I both envy and admire Stefan's courage at times.

"Of course, but it was just one non-date Stefan, nothing big!." I insisted.

"Hmmmm well, tell that to the stunning smile that graced your face dis morning. Explain that!" And I was just about to until-

"I can explain that." Was Katherine's opening line, as she stepped from behind one of the lockers.

"Yea well, we don't care what you think bitch." Stefan replied in an innocent tone with a sweet smile.

"Of course you do Stefan! Everyone does." She replied before turning back to me "I couldn't help but overhear you and Damon Salvatore?."

"NO-

"Yes they are! You got a problem with that?." Was Stefan's unwelcome intervention.

"Hmmmm yea I do. Considering were dating!." WHAT! Damon is an ass but he wasn't that cruel….was he?

"What are you talking about?." I finally manage to ask after finding my voice.

"I'm talking about the fact that Damon and I have been seeing each other during you guys non-date." Katherine replied sounding like a lioness marking her territory. Though I really hope that she didn't piss on Damon.

"Why should I believe you, why would he ask me out if you two were together?." I felt my already fragile heart slowly gaining more cracks in it.

"Simple when he went that night to your apartment. You were drunk throwing yourself all over him so he felt bad and thought that one date would get you to leave him ALONE!." Was what she saying true? I don't remember anything of that night. She could be telling the truth for all I know.

"I was with him and hour before your "date" he was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket with boots." That hurt! I felt betrayed and broken but most of all I felt ANGRY!

"Well you can have him for all I care! Because I would rather lick a horses ass than see his face EVER again! But I know your perfectly happy with that job considering that's all you do is lick his ass." I see her shocked face and gasps coming from every corner of the room. While finally gaining momentum I walk away. Stefan yelling "OH YEA SUCK ON THAT BITCH! Before running to catch up with me.

"I felt tears fogging my vision as I waited in Stefan's car. Finally the door next to me opens up and Bonnie along with Stefan get in the car.

"Are you ok ?." Stefan asks gently.

"Just drive ." I command as I look out the window.

**That's chapter 8 folks! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short trying to balance everything in my life. Please don't kill me about the Katherine-Damon thing! Anyway I hope to update as soon as possible so please don't forget to R&R it always encourages me and I want to know what you think! xoxxooxxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages! No I didn't die nor was I in hospital. My excuse for you is a dreaded six lettered word named S-C-H-O-O-L. I know that's not really an excuse but if you went to my school, let's just say you'd have a whole other perspective! Anyway enough about me! I was blown away by the finale! Nina Dobrev is a phenomenal actress and should be given an Emmy for that underwater scene performance. RIP Human Elena! I'm kinda upset about Elena becoming a vampire because Damon never got a chance to be with her while she was human. But every cloud has its silver lining because now she's going to remember all the sweet things Damon's said to her! Hopefully now she'll realise that they are DEstiny!**

**A huge thank you to all my reviewers from the last chapter: tukct81, GingerGeorgia, Alyssa92, Pandora-4787, beverlie4055, opsnapitzalie, emmera01, KlarolinexDelenaxx, SecretMoon61, Obsessed4eva! You guys just blow me away! Also a huge thank you to everyone who has added this story to your alerts or favourites!**

I felt like I was floating, like my soul was totally separated from my body. So this is what Dolly Parton feels like every time she gets a boob job because seriously those things cannot be real, God doesn't go around bestowing breasts the size of watermelons to country singers nor does he give celebrity's huge asses cough Kim Kardashian cough.

I was currently glued to my couch; in one hand I held a melting tub of ice cream and in the other the DVD remote. We were currently watching "What women want" starring Mel Gibson. I can't help but roll my eyes at the irony of watching a movie following a man who spends his life sleeping around and hurting women, considering not four hours ago that exact thing happened to me. Mel's character is a lot like an older version of Damon. He's an ass, incredibly good looking and did I mention ASS! The only difference is that one: Damon can't read minds (thank God) and two: in the end he finds the girl who makes him want to change his ways and they fall in love.

A part of me breaks as I realise that's exactly what I wanted to happen with me and Damon. God I'm such an idiot! Men like him don't change they play with you then toss you away, my dad is a prime example of that. My Gran warned me about men like Damon before she died; in fact I remember on several occasions when I tried to bring a guy home she had a habit of chasing them away with her shot gun. Why did she have a shot gun? You may ask, well the answers simple she still believed we were at war with South Korea. No matter how many times we told her it wasn't the 1950's she would just smile and give us another cup of tea, In conclusion men like Damon never change and if they do it's usually due to miracles. And you are no miracle I think as I stuff yet another spoon full of ice cream in the black hole known as my mouth.

"Ummm…Hun? Don't ya think you've had enough?" Stefan asked as if he was a rabbit bargaining with a lion to not eat him. I slowly turn my eyes away from the T.V and fix Stefan as my target as red fills my vision. Stefan backs off immediately holding his hands up in surrender kind of like a white flag.

I slowly lift another spoonful of ice cream to my lips and suck it into my mouth like a vacuum, never breaking eye contact with Stefan, I was daring him to talk again. As soon as I was sure he wasn't gonna speak I slide my eyes back to the T.V. We were up to the part where Mel's character was trying to contact the female character but she gave him the cold shoulder and ignored him. GIRL POWER! That's right you put him in the freezer! That ungrateful bastard!

As if on cue my phone beeps with a text and who could it be from other than Damon great...not.

**SEE YOU AT THE BATCH TOMORROW**

**-DAMON**

My blood suddenly ran cold I felt a tidal wave slowly build up inside me until I couldn't take it anymore and release it with a loud-

"FUCKKKKKK!" I scream at the top of my lungs, I'm sure everyone from here to China could hear me. Stefan falls off the couch in shock; He begins looking to see if some robber had frightened me before turning to me.

"What's wrong? Did Gok get cancelled?" Stefan asked with fear in his eyes. Gok is Stefan's idol if that show got cancelled I'm sure Stefan would die, seriously.

"I forgot about the batch! I can't face him! Not like this." I point at my face currently covered in rocky road ice cream.

"I think you two should talk, your being over dramatically don't go all Romeo and Juliet on my ass." Stefan said with a cheeky smile. I totally ignored his last comment I was in too much shock.

"You're taking his side?" I shout accusingly at him.

"Shock, horror, gasp! NOO! All I'm saying is you need to talk to him, don't believe a word out of that crows mouth she lies all the time." He means Katherine. I smile lightly at his name for her but that doesn't last long.

"Yea but sometimes she's right. Besides I don't need Damon I am currently in a relationship with this tub of ice cream. Were inseparable, we don't argue and he agrees with me about everything I say, don't you?." I ask Mr rocky road. Stefan looks at me as if I belong in a Looney bin, maybe I do. Imagine all the celebrity's I'd meet.

"Hun, if you continue like this you'll end up like Lindsay Lohan or worse my great aunt Hilda." We both shiver at the thought. "Maybe you should just cancel." Stefan suggests.

"OH NO!" I reply as I slowly get up, funny I don't remember it being this hard "No, because if I don't go he wins! That will never happen I will keep on fighting until my knuckles bleed or he surrenders." I finish with a huge winning smile. Stefan puts his hand to his heart while wiping away a tear. He's acting as if he just heard Martin Luther King give his speech on black civil rights.

"My little Hun Buns grown up." He says with pride in his voice.

"Hell yea she has!." I reply before walking to my room and closing the door preparing to pack. Let the games begin.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I had just finished packing my suitcase when I heard Bonnie entered the room, she looked a mess and was that a hickey?

"Where did you go last night?" I ask with a giggle.

"Places….." Bonnie replied vaguely, hmmm.

"You have no idea where you went did you?." I ask with another giggle.

"Nope not a clue." Bonnie blushed. She's turning into quite the party animal!

"Well just remember to use protection the last thing I need is when I return is for you to have a baby bump." I joke the look on Bonnies face is priceless!

"ELENA!"

"Kidding! Humour! Try it." I say with a smile. I was only joking…..sorta.

"I will. Now you have a good time."

"I will and remember no party's." I reply cheekily before leaving the apartment.

"ELE-"The door cuts her off. I never get tired of doing that I think with a grin.

I pull the suitcase with me as I descend the staircase and out the door. As expected Carson was awaiting me by my door, in a suit?

"Morning Carson, what's the occasion?" I ask referring to his flash James Bond attire.

"I am attending a wedding dis afternoon Miss Elena, my long-time friend from college." Is it a surprise that Carson graduated from Oxford?

"Oh! I can just get a taxi Carson." I say feeling bad, what if I make him late?

"None sense Miss Elena, please hop in." Carson asks with a smile while opening the car door. I give a sweet smile and thank you before getting in the car and we set off.

We're driving in silence I feel more nervous as each kilometre we drive I get closer and closer at having to face Damon. I need some advice and Carson is always the best one to turn to, aside from Stefan of course.

"Carson?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes Miss Elena?"

"Can I ask your advice on something?"

"Of course Miss Elena."

"I'm feeling nervous about having to face someone today, can you give me some advice?." Hopefully he wouldn't ask who it is that I'm speaking of.

"Would this person happen to be Damon Salvatore Miss Elena?" My heart freezes, how?

"How did you know?"

"Well I happened to pass Miss Bonnie dis morning and she shared the tale with me, you don't mind do you Miss Elena?" I AM GOING TO KILL BONNE, WHO ELSE DID SHE TELL?

"I don't mind you knowing Carson, but can we keep this between you and me? I don't want mother or father finding out." I can just imagine it now. Mum with a planning book for the wedding and my dad giving Damon the "man" talk. It would just kill me!

"If that is what you wish then of course Miss Elena." Giving me an encouraging smile in the mirror, I smile back.

"Thanks Carson." I say before looking out the window.

"To answer your advice Miss Elena, follow your heart wherever it may lead because that is where God wanted you to be." That brought a smile to my face and gave me renewed courage. Carson always knows what to say.

"Thank you Carson."

"Any time Miss Elena."

**TWO HOURS LATER AKA THE ARRIVAL AT THE SALVATORE BATCH**

"Thanks again Carson." I say before he begins driving away. I turn to look at the house and take a deep breath I felt like I was about to enter the coliseum in Rome and I was a gladiator. My heartbeat started hammering as I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it.

"Elena!" Damon's mum embraced me in a death grip hug. She looked just like Damon, she had the same eyes and raven hair.

"Christine! How are you?" I asked after she released me.

"I'm marvellous thank you for asking. You look more and more beautiful each time I see you." I love Christine she's like a second mum to me we've always been close.

"Thank you, I love your necklace!." She was wearing a simple silver chain with a dove attached to it holding a diamond, it was to die for.

"Thank you it was an anniversary present. Come in, come in!." As she ushered me inside Damon's father walked toward us. Damon defiantly inherited his father's bone structure along with the signature Salvatore grin.

"Michal!" I say as I embraced him, well tried to "Wow I can hardly wrap my arms around you, your looking good!." Michal had started at the gym recently and was on a strict diet due to some heart problems, last time he ended up in hospital gave us all a fright.

"Why thank you Elena! I'm afraid I've become a gym junkie. I've been restricted to two times a week due to the Mrs" He indicated his head to Christine.

"I don't hear you complaining." She replied while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not complaining." He replied before capturing her lips in a kiss, I almost felt guilty for intruding on such a moment. But I couldn't keep the smile off my face, they just looked so…happy. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall followed by-

"ELENA!." Lily bolted right into my arms. Lily was Damon's little sister she was six. She had Damon's eye's but had her father's golden locks. She was wearing a little yellow sun dress she looked adorable. I thought of her as my little sister, she practically was.

"LILY! Wow you're so big! And so heavy!." I replied while tickling her stomach while she giggled.

"Do you wanna come play Barbie's with me?" She asked while playing with my hair as if I was the Barbie.

"Of course, let me just put my suitcase away." I reply while putting her down.

"Oh allow me Elena. Damon's just dealing with some business upstairs so I'll take your bags up." Michel replied while picking up my bag.

"Oh ok thanks." At least I had a few more minutes before I had to face Damon.

"YAY! Come Elena!." Exclaimed Lily as she pulled my hand in the direction of the living room. My heels found it hard to cooperate with her strong pulls so I just shook them off.

As we reached the living room Lily told me to stay while she went to grab the dolls. I smiled as she ran off and turned to greet mum.

"Mum." I say as I give her a bear hug.

"Elena, how is school?" Mum was wearing a long lavender summer dress with a pair of sandals.

"Great feels like I never left." Mum laughs; she had told me some pretty wild stories about her time at school. Believe it or not mum was a wild child, especially in college but I'd rather not relive that as it's emotionally scarring.

"Elena." Was dads greeting. I just smiled stiffly and moved outside to see Jeremy and Anna at the barbeque by the pool.

"Hey sis." Jeremy said as he squished me into his chest, he was surprisingly buff.

"Hey, have you been working out?." Jeremy just pulls the muscles out kissing each of them. Anna and I just roll our eyes.

"Well maybe you and Michel can work out together."

"Ha ha, very funny. You are kidding right?" Jer asks suddenly looking very afraid. I just raise an eyebrow and move to hug Anna.

"So how are you two?" Anna and Jer both smile as Anna shows me her hand which currently occupies an engagement ring.

"OMG! Congratu-" Jers hand covers my mouth. I just give him a questioning glare.

"We haven't told anyone yet, we want it to be a surprise."Oh! Awwww they told me first, I've never felt so honoured.

"Elena I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honour?" My heart stopped I suddenly felt as if I had been ingested with thousands of grams of sugar,

"YES!." I screamed! Smiling like a five year old.

Everyone turned and stared and I just smiled nervously and looked away. I feel someone's hand touch my shoulder and turned to see Nan. Well she wasn't my Nan she was Lily and Damon's but she treated me like a granddaughter because my Gran and her were so close, practically sisters.

"Nan." I smile at her before embracing her in a hug. I love hugging Nan it always makes you feel warm and fuzzy kind of like when drug addicts ingest drugs, not that Nan was a drug or anything.

"My dear. How are you?" There were the Salvatore eyes.

"I'm lovely thank you, how are you?" Gran always has something interesting to tell last time it was the tale of when she and her knitting group went to a male strip club.

"Good dear thank you, I won two dollars on those scratch cards dis morning I knew it must be my lucky day because here you are." Nan always makes you feel special, not in the special needs way just special.

"ELENA! I FOUND EM!." Came Lily's entrance line, holding up one blond and one brunette Barbie.

"Coming, Lily." I replied as I walked towards the glass slide door. Lily passed me the brunette Barbie as we sat on the floor in the living room.

"Would you like some tea?." Lily asked me while pouring her own imaginary cup.

"Yes please, thank you." I replied while passing her my cup. As I was enjoying my imaginary tea Damon enters the room and starts greeting everyone. I almost choke on the tea, Damon then turns and starts walking towards us, I just look down.

"DAMON." Lily laughs giddily and runs into his arms. Damon twirls her around the room smiling, despite myself I feel a small smile grace my lips also.

"Hello, Elena." Damon greeted with a genuine smile. It almost made me forget what he did. ALMOST.

"Damon." I reply stiffly before standing up and going and getting a drink. I saw his brows furrow together in confusion as I ignore him.

**NIGHT TIME**

Lily and I were seated by the fire roasting marshmallows on kebab sticks for smores, we were pretending we were camping. Mum and Dad were seated together on the couch along with Christine and Michel. Damon was seated in a chair next to Nan, Nan had been telling us the wonderful story of how her and her husband meet. I had never met Harold he died before I was born but from the stories Nan tells us he sounded like quite the romantic.

"Harold and I used to sit in this very living room and tell each other stories. Stories of adventure and romance, and when either of us would fall asleep the other would just watch. You know you truly love someone when you can spend the entire night watching them sleep." Nan finished her story, I felt Damon's eyes on me he had been doing that most of the day and like most of the day I ignored him.

I felt Lily yawn next to me, so I picked her up and took her to her room.

"I'm not that tired Elena." Lily protest weakly, I was just like her at her age I never wanted to sleep I was a night owl, still am now I think about it.

"Hmmm well your body says otherwise, goodnight Lily sweet dreams." I replied while giving her a hug and kiss.

"Night Elena, love you." Lily yawned up at me, I gave her another kiss.

"Love you too Lily." I smiled at her before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind me. As I turned to go to my room I saw Damon waiting for me, my smile instantly fell.

"Can I talk to you?" Damon whispered since we were right outside Lily's room. I was much too tired for this talk but knew I had to sooner or later. I nod at him and he leads me to the living room as everyone has gone off to bed.

"What's going on?" Damon asks me and I just give him a look of confusion.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Took him long enough.

"Great observation skills Damon, bravo." I reply sarcastically really not in the mood for him tonight.

"Cut the sarcasm, what's your problem?" EXCUSE ME!

"What's MY problem? Hmmm why don't you ask Katherine?"

"Katherine Pierce? What does she have to do with anything?" Seriously he's playing dumb now?

"She has everything to do with it considering she's your girlfriend!." He looks shocked, guess he thought he could get away with it.

"What? NO! Katherine is not my girlfriend!" Well she thinks differently.

"Well she obviously thinks she is, I wonder what gave her that impression?" I ask as I cross my arms across my chest suddenly aware that were both in our pyjamas.

"Look, we hooked up a couple of times but that's all, I made it perfectly clear that there were no strings attached we haven't even gone out." That just made me even more furious!

"So you hooked up with her before you went out with me?" Elena! You just said "went out" not non-date. Thankfully he didn't notice.

"No! I wouldn't do that! Do you seriously think that low of me? She means nothing to me!" Every word that comes out of his mouth just piled on the anger.

"So she's just there for sex? That's all? Well what am I? Am I nothing to you? I am not Katherine or any of those other whores you sleep with! I'm not ketchup!."

"Ketchup? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not something you can have on the side, like Katherine she's ketchup. You only use it when you want it and it's never important its only on the side!"

"I don't think of you like that! YOUR different!." WHY?

"Why? Why am I different?" What he said next was important this would determine everything.

"Because you just are!" My heart fell at his response.

"That's not good enough." I was no longer shouting , my voice even sounded cracked. Damon must have noticed because his face softened considerably.

"Elena I…." Damon tried softly taking a step towards me.

"Go." I just wanted him gone, I knew I was gonna break down soon.

"Elena…." He tried again, with the last of my resolve I replied more sternly.

"GO!" Damon nodded and walked past me. I felt my heart slowly break as I sat on the couch and slowly brought the blanket over me before lying down and shutting my eyes. Willing the pain to go away.

**DAMONS P.O.V.**

I slowly re-entered the living room I was planning on pouring myself some bourbon when I saw her. She looked like a sleeping angel; my heart sank as I saw a tear escape from her mask. It hurt even more knowing I had caused that tear; I slowly sat in a chair facing the couch and watched her sleep.

I slowly thought back to what she had asked me "Why was she different?" There was just something about her that made me care about what she thought or what she said to me. The "non-date' we spent together was perfect I can't remember having as much fun as I did.

Elena Gilbert was special there was no doubt about that, she was smart, funny, brave, compassionate, caring and beautiful. Elena didn't want what other girls wanted from me she wasn't interested in money or looks otherwise she would have accepted me on many of my offers. No Elena wanted ME not the handsome exterior but the man inside and that was something he never experienced before, sure his family wanted that but no one ELSE had wanted that.

Damon saw that Elena was shivering slightly so he immediately brought another blanket from the other couch and placed over her. Elena instantly stopped shivering and a small smile graced that lovely face.

I thought back to that night I went over to Elena's and found her as drunk as a skunk. She questioned me about my mask and why he wore it. I smile because I know she wears one too, the answer to that question is simple- it's a shield, a shield from pain, disappointment and even heartbreak. I always feel the need to wear except when I'm around her.

Even in this moment I was content just sitting her and watching her sleep I could do it the entire night, but what if Elena woke? I know I'm the last person she wants to talk to right now. I slowly get up and walk over to Elena and press a gentle kiss to her forehead before walking back to my room. I would talk to her in the morning.

**5 A.M. (ELENA P.O.V)**

I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings, I'm on the couch? Slowly the memory of the conversation between Damon and I starts flooding my mind and that when I realise I've got to get out of here. I slowly walk up the stairs to my room and packed my things before tip toeing downstairs and writing a note.

**HEY GUYS**

**SORRY FOR RUSHING OFF I JUST REALISED THAT I HAVE SOMETHINGS I NEED TO SORT OUT BEFORE SCHOOL TOMORROW.**

**PS-THANKS AGAIN FOR A GREAT DAY**

**LOVE FROM**

**-ELENAXOXOXOXO**

I placed the note on the kitchen bench before grabbing Mum and Dads keys and driving home. I got about half way there before I knew I was going to fall asleep if I didn't pull over soon. Luckily I was near Mum and Dads so I turned left into their street.

Strangely there was a car already in the garage so I parked on the side of the road. I took the keys and was shocked to see lights on inside so I cautiously walked inside.

I found Mum in the lounge holding a piece of paper.

"Oh Mum! What are you doing here?." I thought she would still be at the Salvatore's it was only 6:15am.

Mum slowly raises her eyes from the letter and I'm shocked to see tear streaks running down her cheeks. What's going on? Mum slowly rises and brings the page over to me puts it in my hand then walks away.

My eyes widen and my heart freezes as I scan the photos in my hand. They were pictures of John and Alice kissing! No, no, no! I'm in this picture! It must have been from the day I found them together. Who would do this?

As reality sets in I begin to feel the foundation of this family crumble.

That's all folks! Again I am sooo sorry for the delay of this chapter hope this makes up for it. Poor Elena I'm so mean to her teheheh.

So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! I love hearing what you guys think! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Soz I didn't update last weekend I'm not even gonna defend myself cuz you've already heard it all. But I did modify the last chapter, instead of Alice telling Isobel in a note that she was cheating with John, I decided to have someone anonymous send her some pictures just to add a thrill lol. Anyway you should all be thanking my PE teacher right now, for it is because of her wisdom and choice of activities for Tuesdays lesson that I am here typing today. You see have you heard of the game basketball bench ball? No? Well NEVER play it, ever! Just some friendly advice you see when I was playing I fell very ungracefully on my ankle causing it to twist in the wrong direction OUCH! Now I walk/limp around like a crippled making it impossible for me to attend school. As the say every cloud has it silver lining eheheheehehheh! My Mother offered me three options 1. I could take the walking stick to school 2. She could take the day off work and escort me around school to all my classes or 3. I could simply just not go to school. Being the genius I am and fearing for my own reputation in school I took the third option. Enough about me on with the show!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers- Alyssa92, KlarolinexDelenaxx, beverlie4055, tuckct81, TheLittleDevil333, SecretMoon61, NinaProdz! You guys always make me feel warm and fuzzy! Wow I sound high! Must be all the painkillers!**

I can't tell you how long I waited outside her room, begging her to let me in so I could explain. With each sob I heard escape her lips, I feel the hammer come down harder on my chest. Finally I stand slowly from my kneeling position in front of the door, and whisper a soft goodbye before descending the stairs.

As I reach the last step I hear the front door open revealing the cause of all this pain. He looks at me with a confused expression; he must be referring to the dry tear marks on my red cheeks. I slowly lift the pictures and hand them to him, the sides of them ripped from being in my white knuckle grip for so long. My puffy eyes meet his and I see the reality of his worst nightmare set in, he looks up at me with fear and I just nod before walking out the door, leaving him alone with his guilt.

After what feels like hours of driving I finally reach the apartment. I slowly make my way up each step before making it to my door. I open it to find Bonnie still asleep on the couch, good; I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I set my keys on the kitchen bench before shrugging off my coat and boots and entering my bedroom. I fall asleep as soon as my head hit the cushion my body weighed down from all the emotional stress it has been put through in these past twenty-four hours.

I wake up only two hours later, my body may want sleep but my mind has other ideas, still reeling from the events it had seen. I lift my aching body out of bed and make my way to the kitchen, not even bothering to check my appearance as I make my way out the door.

Bonnie and Stefan are surprisingly already there. They look like partners from a funeral home, Bonnie giving me a sympathetic look and Stefan giving me both a sympathetic look and a cup of coffee, bonus!

"Thanks." I say softly as I gulp down the coffee hoping it would cure all the aches and pains in my body. Stefan is the one to break the awkward silence, no surprises there.

"Soooooo, I'm guessing the trip didn't go so well." Stefan was rewarded with a smack on the arm from Bonnie "What?" Asked Stefan as he nursed his arm, poor Stefan men can be so clueless even if they're gay.

"Hahah." I gave a dry laugh before continuing "You could say that, what gave me away?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, no offense Hun but you look like got in a fight with Heidi Klum over a pair of vintage stilettos." That comment earned him yet another whack from Bonnie, she was on a roll.

"Ow! What? Is it hit Stefan day or something, Hun! Claws in kitten! No need to get rough with me like you do those boys in the club." Stefan is the Queen of come backs in fact his coronation was held in the second grade after he slam dunked Polly Martian. That's the kind of stuff that they should be in the Guinness world of records!

"Hey! Your just jealous cause he gave me is number and not you!." Wow Bonnie really does have sharp claws and I had a feeling that if she didn't cut them soon, Stefan would drag her down to the vet himself.

"Oh come on Hun! You and I both know he was eyeing me up all night! He just gave you his number because he felt sorry for you, and who wouldn't be cause sorry honey but you haven't got the best fashion sense." This was like putting a vegetarian in a room with a meat lover, you're just asking for a natural disaster.

"Oh hell no!" And it pretty much went from there. The scene before me played out kind of like one of those Charlie Chaplin's movies, you know the ones with no music and are black and white. But something tells me that Stefan couldn't rock the Hitler moustache.

Bonnie and Stefan have seriously prepared me for motherhood. I've handled every situation that can occur between two siblings from "He stole my earrings" to "She won't let me copy her homework". Yes I've seen it all.

"Ok break it up! Or neither of you will get my hand me downs anymore!." That stopped them faster than a speeding bullet. Stefan was faster though for he was just waiting for me to grow out of my Chanel boots.

"Ok now you're both pretty, but right now I just wanna enjoy a nice hot shower then settle down with a book because the weather outside it shit, ok?" I ask in my sweet tone, meaning that I'm in no mood for any bull shit.

"Yes Elena." They say in unison as I walk to the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower I settle down on the couch and begin reading "The Notebook" by Nickolas Sparks. One of the greatest love stories of all time, and the funny part is it's written by a male who was a pharmacist. Huh, strange world we live in.

I read the last page with tears in my eyes, the end always gets to me I'm such a softy. I still cry every time I see Aslan die in the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, even though he comes back in the end. God I need to get a life, well I had one it's just currently crumbling.

Suddenly I feel my phone ring. ID- Caroline

"Hey, Care." I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes, I've been crying too often.

"Hey Elena! Ok you remember how I told you about my handsome boyfriend I met in Europe!." How could I forget, she talks about him non-stop.

"Yea, Klaus isn't it?" I think that was his name, pretty hot name if I'm honest.

"That's the one! Anyway were going to the Grill tonight and I really want you to come and meet him!"

"I dunno Care, I'm just not in the partying mood.." All I really want to do is pull a blanket over my head and die.

"Awww come on! Please! We haven't caught up in ages!" Caroline never takes no for an answer if you can tell. Hopefully Klaus knows what he's gotten into.

"Care I saw you two days ago." I saw her at cheerleading practice to be exact.

"Exactly ages ago! Come on! You can't hide forever!" She right, what's the harm?

"Ok I'm in." I was rewarded with a squeal that almost deafened me.

"Great see you at six!." Then she hanged up. I slowly got up from the couch and went and got dressed. I decided to dress casual just jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. I slapped some chucks on and threw my jacket on before embarking in to the cold weather.

**AT THE GRILL**

The bar was buzzing with people, all probably trying to have one last night of freedom before being locked down for school tomorrow. I look around and finally spot Care over by the pool tables, she's waving at me furiously looking like a cop directing traffic. I give a slight wave before making my way through the crowd.

"Hey Care." I greet as I give her a hug.

"Elena I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Klaus." She gestures to one of the two guys standing at the pool table.

"Pleasure to meet you Elena." Klaus says as he gives a slight bow, what a gentleman. He had lovely golden hair and had amazing blue-green eyes! He had a gorgeous face and a lean body! So far I approve.

"Pleasures all mine." I say with a smile and nod. Care then gestures to the guy on the right.

"And this is Matt, Klaus's friend." I now knew why Care wanted me here! She wanted to put me and Matt together, Care!

"Hi Matt." I say with a smile I can tell he feels as awkward as I do.

"Elena, nice to meet you." He WAS cute with sandy blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes, but for some reason I felt zero attraction and whenever I look at him I saw other crystal eyes staring back. Damn him!

"Klaus let's go get some drinks." Care unsubtly told Klaus. As they both walked away and the awkward silence soon began.

"So you play?" He asked offering a stick.

"Of course! Who doesn't?" I ask as I take the stick and walk to the side of the pool table.

"Well most girls I know, really." Was Matts reply with a nervous laugh. He was really cute, but I still felt nothing. I think Matt and I are just gonna be good friends.

"Well I'm not those girls." I reply while shooting one of the balls in the hole and giving a cheeky smile.

"No you most certainly are not." We smile at each other as Klaus and Caroline come back with the drinks.

We all sit down to eat. Caroline being Caroline decided to put us at separate table and make it look like an "accident".

"Your friends very subtle." Matt says sarcastically as we begin eating our food.

"Well that's just Caroline, you'll get used to it. So Caroline tells me you go to our school."

"Yeah I'm actually Captain of football team."

"Well that's awkward that I haven't seen you considering my brother used to play." I say with a laugh.

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"It's Jeremy but he doesn't play anymore. He actually left school being the smarty pants that he is and has already passed college and has a job." We Gilberts are true show offs.

"Wow he really is smart! I just hope to pass high school. What about you? Do you have any offers for college?"

"Several actually but I'm gonna wait until I finish school, I wanna feel like I at least accomplished that." It's true I have several offers from various schools, two of them are even scholarships. But I haven't really had the time to sit down and look at them all, I'll just add it to my "Things to do" list.

"You're a smart girl, Elena. I just worry about my football scholarship." He sounded hesitant about that.

"You don't want to play football?"

"I don't know. I mean I like football yeah but it's more my dad's dream then mine, I try not to disappoint him."

"But are you disappointing yourself? That's the real question."

"I've talked to him about it numerous times but, you know dads" He had no idea how well I knew.

We talked for another hour before parting ways, I got his phone number and we promised to stay in contact. See, why couldn't I fall for a guy like him! I'm so STUPID!

**SCHOOL**

One, two, three DUCK! That was the only thought echoing through my head as I ducked numerous balls aiming for my head. We were in PE right now playing dodge ball the game commonly confused with World War II. Which is a honest mistake considering you feel like you're on a battlefield and the balls often look like bombs and bullets the way they knock people down. In fact we once had some old people come and watch us play, they all ran/hopped away screaming thinking we were under attack.

As I was saying no one likes this game! Except of course the teacher's because they love watching us get beaten to a pulp! All the nerds were hiding in corners with their calculators trying to calculate the exact percentage of them surviving this. So far I believe it's about 0.000001% at best!

Katherine has been the most willing participant in this game for once. It's like she believes I'm a piñata and if she knocks my head off millions of dollars will pop out. Stefan has been defending my honour of course you would never think that Stefan was gay because he's simply amazing at sports! If he stopped dressing gay then I bet he'd get heaps of girl's numbers.

Finally I see my salvation a ball was laying right near my foot and I was in perfect range of Katherine's head! Was this fate? Was God trying to tell me something? Maybe that he also thinks Katherine is a low self-centred bitch and deserves this? I'll take that as a yes.

As I picked up the ball and aimed, Katherine's words kept ringing in my ear "I'm his girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend" It was like a tape on auto play and no matter how many buttons you pushed it just wouldn't shut up!

I pulled the ball back and swung it with all my might and it hit Katherine square in the face with a large crack.

"OWWWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK?" I broke her nose! HAHAAHHAHAHA! YESSS.

Stefan ran over to me and gave me a massive hi-five and grin, which I couldn't help but return.

"ELENA!" Katherine screeched. Mr Broom then turned to me and pulled one finger out ushering me closer. Katherine also had a finger out though it wasn't a very nice gesture. I walked up to Mr Broom and I swear I saw a small smirk on his face.

"Miss Gilbert I'm sorry but I must give you a detention for that." He replies as he pulls out his note pad.

"A DETENTION! THAT'S ALL? MR BROOM DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID!." Katherine screeched again and I have to say I agreed a detention? That's all?

"Yes I did Miss Peirce and I must say it was an excellent shot." OMFG! Katherine face almost brought me to tears.

Mr Broom gave me a wink then gave me the detention slip as I walked out. I swear I could hear "We are the champions" by Queen playing the background. I was doing the walk of triumph and glory, I have never felt so good. But unfortunately my rein ended as I realised I was outside the detention room.

I walk inside and found my seat. I call it MY seat because as you can probably tell, this isn't my first time in detention. I come in here at least two times a week, what can I say? I'm bad to the bone. I walk up to Ms Alley's desk, Ms Alley and I have an arrangement you see when I come to detention, I need to bring two of Stefan's famous chocolate chip cookies. If I give her the cookies she'll give me a pass that allows me to leave school, sweet deal right?

"Hey Ms Alley's." I say as she finally raises her big head to greet me.

"Miss Gilbert what can I do for you today?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Just bringing you some cookies from Stefan." I reply sweetly while sliding the detention slip across the table and getting the cookies out of my bag. I pack them every day just to be sure.

"Well that's awful kind of you Miss Gilbert, tell Stefan I say thank you." She replies while stretching out her greedy hands for the cookies. I pull them back and raise my eye brow, she gives a sigh and pulls out the pass and gives it to me. I pass her the cookies and then pick up my bag.

"I will Ms Alley you have a good day." No one can know about the transaction's between me and Ms Alley so that's why we keep it from the other students. As far as my record goes I've never had a detention in my whole school life, but in reality I must be about 38 almost 40! Me and Stefan are still wondering how to celebrate when I do hit 40.

I walk towards the gate at school and as I start to walk out I hear someone call my name.

"ELENA!" OH SHIT! I slowly turn around as if a cop has a gun pointed at my back. As I fully turn around I breathe a sigh of relief as I realise it's Matt.

"Trying to sneak out, huh?"

"Well actually I have a pass thank you very much." I reply with a grin as I wave the card in his face.

"Nice! Hey I was just wondering do you wanna go with me to this Charity event this Friday?"

I froze I don't think of Matt like that, I just want to be friends. But I guess one date wouldn't hurt I mean I still have to give him a chance right? It's nt like Damon and I are together or anything!

"Sure! I actually already have a ticket, my mum helped organise it."

"Ok great! I'll see you on Friday!" Matt replied with a smile before jogging to the field.

You and Damon are not dating! He hurt you remember? Matt= Good, Damon= Bad!

Then why does this feel so wrong?

**There you have it folks! There wasn't any Delena I know but trust me next chapter will jammed full of it! And yes it is true that I cry every time Aslan dies in the lion the witch and the wardrobe! Don't judge! I already know I'm a wuss lol Anyway I'm not too sure about this chapter, what do you think? Please tell me in a review! You guys help my muse a lot! Next chapter is the charity event which I'm really excited about you guys reading! Hopefully I'll update this weekend! xoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So sorry for taking FOREVER to update, hope this makes up for it! Thank you to all of you guys who have put this story on your alerts or favourites! Also a HUGE thank you to those of you who added me as a fav author or put me on alert! It's crazy that you want to read more of my madness lol. I had a conversation not too long ago with Pandora-4787 about doing some flashback scenes so I'm gonna have a shot at writing those, don't flame me if they suck lol.**

Thank you to all my reviewers- tuck81, KlarolinexDelenaxx (My ankle feels much better thanks!), hiddenfangirl16, pirie89. VampireGleek77, SecretMoon61 and my anonymous reviews! You guys are awesome!

I don't consider my life to be ordinary nor do I think it's spontaneous; the way I would describe my life is with five little words- a series of unfortunate events. Starting from when I was born to the present day; my birth was nothing special, no baboon held me off a cliff while "the circle of life" by Elton John played in the back ground. But I wouldn't say it was exactly normal either, my parents were going through a spiritual faze; they wanted to have a natural birth (without drugs). Which I think is completely bonkers! I don't think I could give birth without galleons of drugs being pumped in to me.

What was my point again? Oh yeah; my life isn't exactly normal, I fell for a guy who acts like a younger version of Hugh Heffner the play boy, who I'm sure took Damon under his wing and taught him the tricks of the trade. My father decided to screw his sectary making me keep his secret after I walked in on them- talk about bad luck. Then some total random stalker sent pictures to my mother showing me at the scene of the crime while they dry humped- again BAD LUCK!

My life was being driven off the rails by a madman; finally I decided to take charge and confront my mother.

After hours of driving and contemplating weather or not to turn the car around and make a break for it, I arrived. Those steps it took to reach the door felt like I was dragging a truck filled of limited addition Prada heels; I'm surprised to find the door open and slowly walk inside, feeling my heart plundering in my chest.

"How could you?!" Isobel screams through her sobs, Elena instantly feels her heart clench.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it didn't mean anything?!" John begs and Elena can't help but roll her eyes at how stupid he's being.

"Then why did you do it?! Huh? You have destroyed this family!" Elena had heard her parents fight before, what kid hadn't? But by the sound of their voices she could tell this wasn't going to wash over anytime soon, maybe never.

"Isobel I-

"Can I talk to you mum?" I chose that moment to intervene, I don't want to hear anymore lies out of his mouth. They both shot their eyes to as if just realising I was there.

"Alone." I continue as I take advantage of their stunned silence, John takes a deep breath before passing me.

"How long did you know?" Mum asks, already knowing what I was here to talk about.

"A year." I whisper softly as I see it make another dent in her heart. She shakes her head softly and takes a seat on the couch, wiping the tears of her cheek with the back of her hand. I didn't dare move from the doorway.

"Then I guess the jokes on me" She continues with a bitter laugh "Was Jeremy in on the joke as well?" She asks finally making eye-contact with me, the hate I see there makes me wish she hadn't.

"No it was just me." I reply as I look softly to the floor, if it were any other conversation we were having I would have commented on her new rug. Mum always has a way with design, I always like to believe I got my fashion sense from her; I dare not imagine how I would look if I inherited it from John.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks as another fresh set of tears roll down her cheeks replacing the old dry ones. I slowly look up at her and my heart breaks at how lost she looks; I always thought of my mum as being a warrior in a past life, she was so brave and strong yet compassionate at the same time. It pains me to think that I had a part to play in destroying her.

"Because I knew how much you loved him and still do." I reply as I slowly walk from where I was rooted in the doorway to the couch, taking a seat next to her. "I didn't want to be the one to destroy that." I finish softly.

"Oh and were just perfect now?!" She asks raising her voice causing me to cringe; I see something in her eyes soften at this.

"I know I screwed up and you can hate me all you want but…I need my mom. Even if it's just pretend in public or even a pat on the shoulder, I'll take whatever I can get." I beg, tears streaming down my face as I choke down sobs. My mother's arms wrap themselves around me and I instantly return the favour, locking her in a tight grip. "I'm so sorry! God I'm so sorry!" I keep mumbling in her hair, smelling the sweet smell of her shampoo.

"Shhhh…its ok I forgive you. It was wrong of your father to put you in that position." She says softly as she strokes my hair, she used to do this when I woke up from nightmares. Usually they were about Barney; he may be a friendly dinosaur but he was still a dinosaur- don't judge!

After what feels like hours we finally pull apart, we have lunch together until two; I then take my exit promising to see her at the charity even later on. When I pass John study he walks out and stops me.

"Elena." He says softly as he holds my arm; I instantly pull it out of his grip, he looks down at this.

"I have nothing to say to you." I state before turning to leave but his voice stops me.

"Then don't talk just listen." He begs and a part of me gives in, causing my body to stop moving, I didn't turn around though.

"What I did to your mother, I will never forgive myself for." Good I think with anger "But it would destroy me if I lost you too, I know things will never be the same between us but maybe we can be friends?" He asks as he takes a hesitant step towards me, I turn around slowly.

"No we can never be friends." I state sincerely causing him to close his eyes "But….maybe I can learn not to hate you." That was as far as I was willing to go, I could meet him halfway but it was up to him to give me a reason to stay there. He quickly opens his eyes in shock and gives me a grateful smile, I response with a slight nod before walking out the door.

* * *

"So let me get this straight Hun, you agreed to be buddies with your cheating father with terrible fashion sense?" Stefan asks confused causing me to smile. We were in the city shopping for something to wear to the ball tonight.

"No not buddies, acquaintances. People who accept the others company, which is a break through from what we were before." I state as we enter our favourite store.

"True but I wouldn't hang with him too often Hun; it might be bad for your reputation to hang out with someone who dresses like Kermit the frog." Stefan jokes while handing me some dresses he thinks matches my skin tone, one just happens to be red- go figure.

"Yes but not all men are gifted with your superior fashion skills Stefan." I reply with a smile as I look through some accessories.

"Well they should! Nobody should go out in public unless they have at least one piece of designer clothing even if it's a sock." He replies while showing me his Calvin Klein stripped socks.

"Cute!" I say as he models them up and down the store.

"I know Hun! And they were half price too! The angel of fashion was watching over me that day." We both laugh. The angel of fashion was someone we made up when we were nine and went on our first shopping spree; if you found some cute clothing and it was half price or on sale then the angel of fashion was looking over you.

"She's always looking over you! But I need her today; I need to find a killer outfit for tonight." I state as I make my way to the dressing room, Stefan comes in with me. The store owners used to come and tell us one person to each room because most people would come in and have sex, but once they realised he was gay they gave him a free pass.

"You trying to look hot for your date?" He asks as he fixes his hair in the mirror with a comb.

"Matt and I aren't like that and you know it." Stefan just gives me a look. "What! It's true."

"Are you sure he knows that Hun?" He asks as he hands me the dress he wants me to try on first; a cute little blue number with a ripple on the bottom.

"He doesn't think of me like that." I hope.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately Hun!? You're an effing goddess!" He turns my face to the mirror and makes me look at myself. I hate to be vain but I have to admit I do look pretty hot, my olive skin is silky smooth from the banana hand cream Stefan made for me a couple of days ago. My hair is straight and smooth; a slight shine from the lights above.

"Thanks Stefan." I say sincerely, I needed that confidence boost. I give a smile, which he returns showing off his perfect pearls.

"Anytime Hun but I gotta say that dress isn't doing anything for me." He states instantly breaking the moment. He hands me the red dress, and because of my luck it looks perfect on me. My smile drops as I remember the last time I wore a red dress.

"You miss him don'tcha?" He asks softly and I just nod my head sniffling back the tears. I don't want to be one of those stupid girls who pine after guys who cheat; no I was Elena Gilbert strong and proud.

"Yeah but that's not important. I think this is the one, let's go pay." I say with a smile as we link arms and go the cashier.

* * *

We went and picked up Bonnie and our bags before making our way to The Plaza hotel, the charity organisers spared no expense when choosing a venue.

We enter the plaza and instantly we see Caroline and Klaus.

"Elena!" Caroline greets as she pulls me into a hug "Bonnie!" Bonnie's the next one to have her insides before she reaches the grand finale- Stefan.

"Stefie!" Stefie? Hahahahhahahahah! Stefan looks at me with desperation and mouths help me and I pretend not to see.

"Where's Matt?" I ask curious, Caroline's grin just widens and I instantly want to kick myself for making her think what she's thinking.

"He'll be here." She says happily and pulls Klaus in the direction of the gift store, Klaus must be loaded to be going steady with Caroline for so long; either that or she's stolen his credit card.

We make our way over to the counter to check-in; there are two to a room meaning Stefan would have to pair with Mr tall and handsome standing in the corner. When Stefan gets his key he turns around and gives me a wink before leaving with the hottie, Bonnie and I just laugh as we make our way upstairs. But no before passing-

"Damon!" I gasp and instantly wish I could take it back but it's too late there's nowhere to run.

"Elena." He greets and then we settle into an awkward silence.

"I'll take that as my queue to leave." Bonnie says as she walks away. Traitor! I give her the evils but she just smiles sweetly and walks away.

"You just left the batch, didn't even say goodbye." He says softly and instantly I feel guilty- how dare he make me feel guilty!

"Yeah well as it said in my note I had stuff to do." I reply as I look around, hoping to spot someone I knew so I could leave. The place was deserted- fuck!

"I need to talk to you." He says as he takes a step towards me, my body betrays me by shivering.

"There's nothing to say." I say forcefully after I gain my composure, looking at him square in the face.

"Yes there is I-

"Elena!" Matt greets and walks over and kisses me on the cheek, I watch Damon out of the corner of my eye and see him tense.

"Matt this Damon, Damon this Matt." I say awkwardly as they shake hands, Matt's shoulders lower a bit at the strength behind Damon's grip.

"Nice to meet you." Damon says and I can tell it's anything but nice.

"Ditto." Matt replies as he takes his hand back, stretching his fingers a bit, sensing the awkwardness I decide to take my exit.

"Well I better get going." I say as I reach for my bag, but two separate hands hold each handle-awkward. They give each other a death glare as I pry the bag from their grips.

"Thanks." I say before sprinting up the stairs and into the elevator. I lean against the wood of my door and look up to see Bonnie unpacking.

"Have fun?" She asks sweetly and it takes all of my resolve not to run over and strangle her.

"The best." I reply before disposing the bag on the bed and sitting down, my head in my hands.

"Sorry for ditching." Bonnie says finally giving in and sitting next to me on the bed.

"You should be." I say teasing before standing up and walking into the bathroom and splashing water in my face. I pull the cloth up to my face and smile as the silk makes contact with my skin.

"This place is seriously flash; the even have dolphin shaped soap." I state as I hold up the soap and laugh.

"I know right! They even have caviar in the mini bar." That makes me laugh. The door suddenly bursts open to reveal a content looking Stefan.

"I think I've just met the love of my life!" He says a he twirls around the room. Wait! Hold the phone.

"Love of your life? You just met him!" Bonnie asks totally confused.

"His name is Don he likes cats, he's twenty, he lives two streets away from me, his favourite colour is green, he loves chocolate and he's got abs!" Stefan squeals as he lands on the bed. Wow…

"You learnt all that in the last twenty minutes?" I ask astounded, but pleased that Stefan was happy. I just hope he's not some twisted serial killer.

"No Hun! The last ten!" He replies making sheet angels on the bed. I sit down next to him and laugh; he looks up at me and smiles a twinkle in his eye.

"Well is he gay?" Bonnie asks and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes Bonnie I'm not an idiot! When we were unpacking he pulled out a shirtless poster of Taylor Lautner! We started talking and he asked me out! He's coming here in a couple of minutes!" We all start laughing. There's suddenly a knock at the door and we all freeze, Stefan jumps up from the bed and turns to us.

"Don't embarrass me!" I just give him a look that says me embarrass you? Phft!

He walks over to the door and pulls it open revealing- Don.

"Hey baby." He greets as he kisses his cheek, they link hands and turn to leave but not before Stefan turns and mouths- OMFG! Before the door closes, I just give him the thumbs up.

"Good for him." I state as I unzip my dress for the charity ball tonight.

"Yeah they look happy, unfortunate that Don's gay he's so hot!" Bonnie squeals and I can't help but agree.

"You know what they say; all the good ones are gay." I say with a laugh. We both begin getting ready; Bonnie was wearing a short strapless lavender dress with black ballet shoes and a white head band. I'm wearing a long red silk dress with slits up the sides and straps, my hairs pulled back in a light bun. We both apply some light make up before making our way downstairs and into the ball room.

* * *

The room was long and wide, whitewalls with gold leaf and expensive looking furniture. Men were walking around handing out champagne which we managed to steal; I spot Matt and make my way over to him. He was wearing a light blue tux which matched his eyes perfectly, the little red tie completing this ensemble.

"Elena you look beautiful." He says as we hug, I look up at him and smile.

"You look pretty flash yourself." I comment and he grins and fixes his tie causing me to laugh, music starts to play and Matt offers me his arm.

"May I have this dance?" He asks and I nod slowly, hesitantly.

He pulls me out to the dance floor and we slow dance I try to ignore how wrong this feels, His body is too big so it makes it awkward for me to lean on him and his hands are large so there practically trapping mine.

Suddenly I see a hand tap Matt's shoulder and ignore the leap my heart makes as I see its owner.

"Mind if I cut in." Damon asks with a smirk, Matt's jaw clenches but he nods and releases my body; Damon taking his place.

"You look stunning by the way if it isn't obvious." He begins, the smirk deepening. He's wearing a black suit with a black bow tie, showing off all his- STOP THAT! I command my mind.

"Thank you." I say hesitantly, for some reason I feel butterfly's in my stomach and feel my cheeks redden. I pray to God he doesn't notice but of course he does.

We continue dancing; I can't help but notice how perfectly our bodies fit together; like they were sculptured together. His body is just the right size to accommodate mine, his hands are just big enough to hold mine but not over power them.

The song ends far too quickly and Matt doesn't hesitate to come and burst the bubble we were currently stuck in. Damon slowly releases my waist and walks away, fist clenching at his sides.

Matt and I resume dancing; Damon's jaw is clenched so tight I'm afraid it might break, when Matt twirls me around Damon disappears; I try to ignore the pain in my chest at his departure.

* * *

We stay for a few more dances before leaving the ball early; Matt walks me to my room.

"Thanks I had fun tonight." I thank as we stand outside my door.

"Me too." He replies and starts to lean in, I turn away.

"What's wrong?" He asks confused and I turn to look at him.

"Is it ok if were just friends?" I ask, he looks sad for a moment before nodding his head.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"It's ok, I'm happy to just be friends." He replies smiling slightly, doing nothing to ease my guilt.

"Goodnight Elena." He says before walking away, making me feel like the biggest bitch ever.

"Goodnight." I reply before walking inside. The last think I expect to see is Damon sitting on my bed with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and ruffled hair, He's looking at the floor almost burning holes.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I ask annoyed as I cross my arms across my chest, not having the energy to deal with him tonight.

"I didn't sleep with Katherine." He says as he finally raises his head and looks at me, I cross my brows in confusion as he continues "Sure I've slept with her but not on that night…never on that night." He finishes softly as he takes another sip of whisky, I'm shocked to realise I believe him.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asks, not really sure how to deal with Damon in this state. My question just earns me a bitter laugh.

"Right why should you care? You've got Matt now." He laughs taking another swing at the drink; I wince at the bitterness in his tone.

"Were not like that." I state softly causing Damon raise his brow.

"Oh really? Well he defiantly thinks you are." He states as he rises from the bed slowly, I instantly stiffen.

"That's none of your business." I state feeling brave and taking a step forward, his eyes suddenly flash in anger.

"It is my fucking business! Anything to do with you is my business." He replies while walking towards me and holding my shoulders "I can't believe you let that BOY touch you!" He says furiously, I feel my anger rise off the charts.

"Now you're mad at me for dancing with Matt?!" I ask furious as I shove his hands off my shoulders.

"No I'm mad at you because I love you!" He screams and I instantly freeze, my heart rate running at a hundred beats per second, He searches me eyes before backing off and releasing a sigh.

"Of course you don't feel the same." He mutters and I want to cry at how broken he sounds. "I'm sorry for ruining your evening." He says softly before passing me and shutting the door behind me, I lean against the door and let tears roll down my cheeks and sobs rack my body.

I quickly turn and open the door; I walk down the hall towards Stefan's room but bump into Caroline before I manage to reach the door knob.

"Hey watch where your- Elena…are you ok?" She gasps as I fall to the floor sobbing, she holds me to her chest.

"It's Damon isn't it?" She asks softly. What! How did she?

"How did you-

"I saw you guys dancing; a blind person could have seen it." She replies lightly causing me to laugh.

"He told me he loved me." I say softly a small smile coming to my lips.

"Do you love him?" She asks and I look down too afraid to say yes, she just nods her head.

"Don't you want to be happy?" She asks as I sit up and lean against the wall, she sits next to me.

"Yes I want to be happy, I'm just…confused." I say as I close my eyes trying to ease my migraine.

"Let me ask you something, what is gonna make you happy? Is it the way you look? Or the car you drive? Is it money? Or celebrity or… power or accomplishment. I don't think it's enough." She begins; I just look at her in confusion.

"Then what is?" I ask softly, needing the answer.

"Love I think. And that love can be for a boy or a girl, or a place, or a way of life. Or even for family. But where you find it is up to you." I offer her a smile and stand up slowly brushing some stray material from my dress.

"If that love is with Damon, you owe it to yourself to try." She finishes softly and squeezes my shoulder before turning away.

"Thanks Care." I whisper and she turns and offers me a smile before walking off.

A memory begins to play in my minds eye.

_Young Elena sitting on the couch watch Barbie and the nutcracker, clutching the doll look alike to her chest. Young Damon comes and yanks the remote out of her hands and switches the channel to Toy Story swinging his combat boots back and forth._

_"Hey I was watching that." She screams as she battles for the remote._

_"That movies lame! Buzz and Woody rule!" He yells as he too battles for the remote._

_"Barbie!" Elena screams._

_"Toy Story!" Damon yells._

_"Barbie…please?' She asks softly and Damon lets out a grunt before releasing the remote._

_"That's cheating." He says annoyed as he crosses his arms across his chest._

_"Yeah but you love me anyway." Elena giggles as she rests her head against Damon's shoulder._

_"Yeah." He finishes softly._

_The scene switches to young Elena and Damon running through the garden._

_"You can't catch me! Nanananana! Heheheh!" Elena squeals as she runs past the trees, Damon following close behind._

_"Well see about that!" He screams as he runs faster and jumps on her causing her to giggle; they roll down the hill in a fit of laughter._

_The scenes switches again to an eighteen year old Damon driving Elena's car around and Elena screaming at him; he just smirks._

I smile at the memories and come to a conclusion; I make my way up the stairs to Damon's door and open it. Damon turns around in shock when he sees me in the room but doesn't speak.

"I hate you." I state clearly and see his shoulders slump and his eyes lower.

"I know that." He says softly and places the whisky bottle on the table.

"I hate the way you talk to me…and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car…..I hate it when you stare." Damon's head shots up and looks at me in confusion.

"I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind." Damon's lips twitch up a bit.

"I hate you so much it makes me sick. I hate it…I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie; I hate it when you make me laugh." I manage a small smile before tears from in my eyes.

"I hate it even worse when you make me cry, I hate it when you're not around and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you." He slowly makes his way towards me until were not even a metre apart.

"Not even close…not even a little bit….not even at all. I love you Damon." I manage through my tears; suddenly Damon's warm lips met mine and its bliss.

**What did you think? Long right? HAHAH it's my apology for taking so long to update. Please don't forget to R&R. The quotes Elena and Caroline said are quote I heard in two amazing delena videos on youtube. I can find the link if you want**


End file.
